


寂静的夏牡丹

by LunariaElongata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaElongata/pseuds/LunariaElongata
Summary: 游了，原作未来预想（及根据已有线索完成的大型毒奶），64话前开坑，一个主要发生于第二季末期至第三期时间点的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

藤木游作并没想到和鸿上了见重逢是这种情形。

“芝士热狗不要辣椒，多放蜂蜜芥末酱，薯条洋葱圈双拼，再加杯可乐，谢谢。”

草薙翔一接单时的声音难得打了两个结巴：“哦？啊，好。堂食还是外带？”

“外……”

“草薙哥！”游作猛地从洗手间里探出半个身子，瞧见草薙被他这冷不防一下惊得纸钞都没拿稳，站在窗口前的那人也挑起了眉毛。他三步并作两步冲下热狗车，视线一错不错地紧盯着对方：“我有话要和Revolver说。”

了见看起来无可无不可，顺口接话：“那就堂食，有劳了。”

“Revolver，我——”

“鸿上了见。”那双蓝得惊人的浅色眼睛瞪他一眼，“线下叫别人ID是哪来的坏习惯？你会在学校管财前葵喊BlueGirl吗？虽然我也不指望你知道‘公开处刑’是什么意思……”

视线再在他脸上打了个转，竟一下因笑意荡开些微波澜。了见抬起下颌，朝纸巾盒的方向点了点：“先把脸擦干再说话。”

游作后知后觉地抹了一把脸，沾了满手背湿漉漉的水汽，洗脸时打湿的前发还在往下滴水。

他也想过或许会在数据风暴里瞥见一叶飘飞的白衣，或许在星尘大道闪耀电流般蓝光的夜里偶遇，却再料不到会是这样平和的情景。像这样坐在一张桌子的两边，不含敌意或争执地对话，是他以为在自己的心声传达到之前都不可能发生的事。从此刻的了见身上，既看不到汉诺骑士之首惯常的骄矜与高傲，数月前那许是因遭逢新丧而笼罩着他的虚渺气氛也已经无踪可循。

“所以，你要说什么？事先说好，老调重弹的话我是不会听的。”

“我知道。想把心情传达给你的话，必须选择决斗的方式。这次是别的事。”游作又补充了一句，“……正事。”

“那就说来听听。”

“我听Ai说，五年前你毁灭电子宙世界的时候，用了某种特殊的程序捕捉伊格尼斯，还封印了它们的力量。那程序能给我一份吗？”

了见微微眯起眼睛，瞳孔也随之收窄一环，这细微的变化让他的神色骤然显出几分冷漠。“你要那个做什么？”

游作并没错过这一瞬间。但他语气未变，坦然得好像在谈论今天的天气：“因为我遇见了某个伊格尼斯，而它有可能在故意阻碍我的调查。”

“你几个月前才亲手抓过一个。”了见意有所指地从鼻腔里发出一声轻嗤。

“那个程序对外部硬性条件要求苛刻，Ai当时又是被削弱到极限的状态，换作在网络世界里捕捉全盛状态的伊格尼斯，我不敢保证还能成功。”

“如果今天你没遇见我，或者我说不给呢？”

“那我就自己改进程序。只是这样太慢，事关草薙哥的弟弟的意识数据，我还是想尽快找到线索。”

在他们身旁不远处，不锈钢夹和铁板碰撞的声音停顿了一下。海风吹来，穿过了见的鬓发之间，游作几乎错觉自己也听到发丝摩擦的些许声响，好像那发梢不是在空气中微微摇晃，而是轻柔地扫在他的耳膜上。

最后了见把两只手交叠放在桌上，他的肢体语言和透过衣物显露的肌肉线条都显得放松，而脊背依然挺直出竹子一般的线条。“就算是五年前的产物，已经算不上什么机密，也不是可以轻易流出到一般汉诺骑士甚至外人手上的东西。提出交易时，不该把愿意提供的价码也开出来，以此显示诚意吗？”

游作答得很快：“Ai我还有用，除此之外你想要什么，我都会尽力。”

“就算我要你从今以后再也不阻碍我的行动？”

“只要我们的目标不相互冲突，我就不可能有这样做的必要。哪怕存在冲突，我总会想办法找一条你我都能接受的道路。”

了见一言不发地盯着他看，游作想不出什么词来形容那样的眼睛与眼神。他有那么一闪念间后悔起没好好听高中的国文课，又觉得哪怕换任课老师来，也照样无法用语言来描绘。但他来不及仔细辨析成分的复杂情绪旋即像清晨的薄雾般散去，沉淀下来的色彩则变得柔和。

这个认知让他胸腔里的器官轻快地蹦跳起来。

“回去我把程序修改一下发给你，算你欠我一次。”

“……！真的吗！谢谢！”

“别高兴得太早。”了见摆摆手，“说不定到时候你就知道，人情是这世界上最难还的东西。”

“不要紧。是你的话，就没问题。”

那张脸上又露出与先前被他喊Revolver时十分相似的表情，嘴唇张了张，显而易见地在酝酿着训他的话语。不知该说幸好或者不幸，草薙在这时端出了两个热气腾腾的托盘。

“芝士热狗，双拼，可乐，请慢用。来，游作，这是你的份。”

“谢谢。我开动了。”

了见是Café Nagi的常客，游作却第一次见他进餐，不禁睁大了眼睛盯着每一举一动，看得了见边吃边分神瞪了他好几眼。

 

“所以，游作，你是真觉得风之伊格尼斯有问题？”

“是的，理由有三点。第一，在和Windy交流的期间，我发现它似乎在有意回避我的问题，不愿给出正面回答；

第二，从一开始Echo的现身到后来风之领域的不安定化，两次事件的发生时机都恰好阻止了我们对风之领域和波曼、哈鲁的调查，过于巧合；

第三，Windy不仅完全有能力操控这两起事件的发生与否，而且有Ai的例子在前，它也不是完全没有对我们说谎的可能。”游作平静地顺手给决斗盘里大呼小叫抗议起来的Ai设了个静音。“伊格尼斯们在电子宙世界被毁之后各奔东西，它的发言究竟是不是真实，连Ai和不灵梦也不得而知。我们不能只是被动地干等着波曼的下一次来袭，现在能想办法打开的突破口就只有它了。”

“这么一看，虽然单个的疑点或许不能当作证据，但全都凑在一起了，还真是相当可疑啊。”草薙摸着下巴的胡子，“你自己有计划，也要注意别太乱来。幸好把抓捕程序的事拜托给Revolver，可以少熬好几次夜——说起来你也该回去了，明天不是还要上学？”

“嗯，明天老时间喷泉广场见。”游作的脑袋上下一点，抄起书包和决斗盘跳下热狗车，踏出半步又回过头来，说出的话却牛头不对马嘴：“对了，草薙哥。”

“什么事？”

“……没事，就是觉得，今天的热狗做得特别好吃。晚安。”

 

此后的调查、苦战、种种经历，具体到细微处也堪称十分曲折，但总体来看，并没有经过太久的时间，游作的怀疑就被证明是正确的——Windy的确与波曼、哈鲁背后的操纵者沆瀣一气。然而后者与毁灭电子宙世界的真凶，又并不是同一股势力，魔法卡“裁决之矢”也好，能够变化成怪物模样的Echo也罢，都是对毁灭者进行仿制、试图复制那份压倒性力量为己所用的产物。

除此之外，因“仿制”这个主意而诞生的，还有另一个存在。

「为什么，Playmaker？波曼明明已经学到了你的思路、你的斗志，收集到的数据价值也足以与一个六岁男孩几千几万次失败的决斗所能提供的数据相当，为什么它没有——

**「** **为什么它没有成为新的伊格尼斯呢？** **」**

连同人形程序的臂部一起，被束缚在捕获程序之中的光之伊格尼斯，死死地瞪着Playmaker的方向。


	2. Chapter 2

「为什么它没有成为新的伊格尼斯呢？」

从Windy的数据中撬出敌人所在地的坐标后，SoulBurner挺身拦住追踪而来的BloodShepherd，令Playmaker得以不受干扰地直闯入领域最深处。解码语者迎风斩落的一剑划定决斗的胜利者，也破开故弄玄虚包裹在人形外的光球与黑影，暴露出真正操纵着傀儡程序的人工智能。

游作并不意外看到这样一幕。对Lost事件详知内情到能够向波曼灌输足够以假乱真的记忆的，除却汉诺的三骑士与他们这些受害者，也只剩下了从中诞生的伊格尼斯们。证据累积而成的推理结果与隐约令他有所感应的Link Sense一同，促使他将了见提供的捕捉程序带在身边，并又一次起到了作用。

而在这一切计划已经全盘破灭的时刻，光之伊格尼斯没有试图垂死挣扎，只是瞪着他低声质问，好像那就是它在这世界上唯一在乎的事。

「波曼没法战胜你，把你的意识剥离出来为我所用，我以为它和你的决斗本身也有足够的学习价值，但它让我失望了……是太多的变量影响了结果吗？不对，草薙仁就是在完全复制当时条件的情况下进行的实验，为什么从他的数据中也只能诞生没有自我的普通AI？」

“……你在说什么。”这听起来好像神思恍惚似的自言自语足以让Playmaker察觉出言下之意，他几乎错觉感到背脊蹿过一阵熟悉的寒意，下意识攥紧拳头。“你对草薙哥的弟弟的意识数据做了什么？”

「做了什么？看你和那家伙的表情，你们都猜到了，何必明知故问？」光之伊格尼斯感到好笑似地晃了晃它唯一还能自由活动的头部，「当然是试着创造我们自己的同类了，用人类当初把我们创造出来的方式。」

“……再重演一次Lost事件吗……！”

「别以为我很乐意搞出这么大的阵仗，平白把你们的视线都吸引过来给我找麻烦。只是因为用通常手段制造的AI至多只有电子宙生物级别的智能水平，而我需要的是拥有同等力量的同胞。」

「什么啊，你这种讨人厌的态度，真是让人看不惯诶。从一起创建电子宙世界的时候到现在，一直就只有我们六个，不是也一样很好吗！」

回应气鼓鼓的Ai的只有一声嗤笑：「我已经明白了，像你和不灵梦这种把身家性命都随便交到人类手里的家伙，终究是不可能与我志同道合的。行了，尽管得意地嘲笑我吧，就像你在我们合力建造电子宙世界时独个儿偷懒那样——反正你不可能知道问题究竟出在哪个环节，能做的也就只剩下逞口舌之快了吧。」

「谁说我不知道！……哦好像是真的不知道。」

Playmaker干脆利落忽视了半个身子都耷拉在决斗盘外头的Ai，皱起眉追问：“被你夺走的意识数据现在在哪里？”

「就在这领域的深处，恕我不给你带路了。大约他现在也还在持续决斗着吧。倒是可以不用担心观察他的AI会挡你的路，半成品——不，现在说失败品也不为过了——是没有那个能力的。」

得到了所需的情报，Playmaker也不再多做纠缠，转身向着大厅后方的走廊入口快步奔去。空荡荡的厅堂中，只剩下光之伊格尼斯艰难地抬起脑袋望向穹顶，仍不死心地喃喃自语着：「到底是缺了什么呢……」

 

在伊格尼斯领域中发生的事情无法为外部技术手段所窥见，游作找了个机会，将与光之伊格尼斯的对话原原本本地复述出来。仁平白经历一番波折，所幸意识没有受到什么实质损害，草薙的日程又恢复到热狗车与疗养院两点一线，把前因后果听到一半，脸色已经显而易见地沉了下来。

“鸿上博士一拍脑袋，留下的祸害还要折腾我们多少回！”草薙恨得咬牙切齿，也不忘端详一下高中生的脸色。“你很在意它最后说的话？”

游作摇头，又点头。“……我是觉得了见大概会在意。”

“Revolver吗……你不是有他的联系方式？直接当面跟他说啊。”

“诶？”

Ai唯恐天下不乱地从旁起哄：「哦哦——小游作居然呆住了！嘴巴都合不上了！可惜不是Playmaker的造型，不然拍下来卖给记者一定能上头版头条！」

 “我得承认，从个人角度出发，我是恨不得所有与Lost事件相关的东西全和鸿上博士一起滚到地狱里去，再也别来打搅你、尊、还有我们兄弟好不容易找回来的生活。但如果说这世上有谁最适合和它们打交道，那除了Revolver，也的确没有别人了。”草薙顿了顿，咧嘴笑开，“另外一方面，你既然心心念念想见人家，这可是个大好机会啊，别错过了。”

这回轮到游作哑口无言，好一会儿才干巴巴挤出一句：“……有那么明显吗。”

“你自己觉得呢？发现Revolver回来了的时候，情绪都高得不对劲了。”草薙忍着笑安慰他，“不用太紧张，我想Revolver应该没感觉出来。”也许是在安慰。

“……我现在给他发邮件。”

 

游作并不常来Den City中心公园，至多只是赶路时抄过几次捷径，对横穿公园的最短路线之外毫无印象。参考着定位坐标，他才找到人工湖旁正垂头望着水面的青年。了见分明背对着他，却像有所感应，在他出声之前就转过身来。“来了啊。真少见，你居然没带伊格尼斯。”

他于是也顺着对方的目光，瞥向自己空荡荡的手腕。“它太吵了，留下来看家。你有话想和它说？”

“怎么会，不如说刚好清静。”

游作放下书包，两肘撑着栏杆，心不在焉地眺望这座城市渐渐染透朱金颜色的天际线。“我以为周末在海边见对你比较方便。”

“啊，上次忘了说，我现在已经不住那里了。”

“你搬家了？为什么？”游作猛地扭过头。

无数念头一瞬间从他脑中转过：鸿上博士的情形不便随意移动，了见应当已住在那里多年，星尘大道的景色对他也有特殊意义，此时说搬就搬，是因为触景生情？因为不再有需要照顾的父亲，也没必要继续留下？是因为暴露了身为汉诺骑士首领的行迹？又或者……

了见看起来也有些被他的反应吓到，连回答都慢了一拍：“因为那座房子可能被盯上了，保险起见换了地方。”

“你的身份——被人发现了？”

“不是你想的那回事。七年前父亲在法律上宣告死亡之后，这栋房子作为他的遗赠转给了Vira。现在她越狱，她名下的财产自然有很大可能被监视。”

“……是这样吗。”脑海里有什么微光一闪，不等他抓住看清那是什么，便悄然消逝。游作甩甩头，把注意力调回来。“那，下次找你也安排在市中心吗？”

了见冲他扬起一边眉毛，神色平静，蓝眼睛中笑意微澜：“风和光之伊格尼斯的事情麻烦到了不仅邮件里说不完，一次见面也说不完的地步？”

“两回事，是我想见你。”

“想决斗的话，Revolver在Link Vrains里随时候教。”

“你知道我们的Link Vrains身份都过于引人注目，不适合对话。”

“所以我才会像这样和你见面商谈正事，原本网络上的事就该在网络上解决。”

……然而他期望着比网络上的剑拔弩张更多的东西。

游作眨了眨眼，从善如流地改换话题：“关于那时候在光之领域里的事……”


	3. Chapter 3

了见当天就将这些信息原原本本地告知给了三骑士与Specter。他知道游作选择与自己分享情报，就是已默认了他会站在汉诺骑士之首的立场上行动。

“伊格尼斯打算制作同类，这不是小事。原本就是人类威胁的它们一旦增殖，事态将发展得更加不可收拾。”Faust与Vira、Genome交换了一下眼神。

“而且在那种情境下，就算是伊格尼斯，好像也没有继续向Playmaker夸口的必要呢。”议题固然沉重，但Specter的语气依旧从容。

四人都没对消息的真实性提出过任何怀疑——哪怕退一万步，以后真发现这些话有不妥之处，也一定是伊格尼斯在其中弄鬼。至于Playmaker，他们都同意那少年最大程度的心机，充其量就是悄没声息扔几张墓坑下去的程度。

“接下来我打算对它所说内容的真实性进行核查，以确认它们究竟想做什么，可能做到什么，我们将来要面对什么。为此我需要Lost事件当时的实验记录，全部。”

“！Revolver大人……”

“我有分寸。”Revolver甚至不需要去看Vira的表情，只听声音就知道她想说什么。然而他并不打算改变自己的决定。“SOL技术公司方面的那份资料我亲自去处理，余下的就交给你们了。”

“可是Revolver大人，”Genome捏着下巴，“即使实验只持续了半年，累积下来的数据量还是相当庞大——啊，并不是要阻止您做这件事的意思，只是陈述事实。”

“我明白。但我们也都知道，伊格尼斯的进化速度远远超出预计，它们绝不会停留在当前层面太久。现在不早做准备，下次事态爆发时，阻拦它们的障碍可能已经不再是障碍。绝不能等到情况恶化到无法收拾的时候，才从故纸堆里寻找对策。”

他的决断一旦做出，在汉诺骑士内部便是不可动摇、不容置喙，是必须被执行的命令，从前如此，现今亦然。四人都垂下头去，表示了无声的服从。

“还有其它问题吗？”

得到想要的回答后，Revolver头盔下的脸孔终于微展笑意。他的虚拟形象也随即从衣角、靴跟、发梢开始化为翠绿的数据碎片，星星点点地剥落、消失：“那就尽快开始吧。”

 

根据草薙和穗村尊早先在游作学做法式洋葱汤时的背后咬耳朵记录，他们一致认为游作最近显著地缺乏精神。这结论可能会让Den City高中决斗部的其他人嗤之以鼻，或令不灵梦认真地感到迷惑不解，Ai闻言却洋洋得意：「就知道，什么都瞒不过我这双眼睛！」

草薙忍着笑把外卖广告单从决斗盘底下拆走：“是吗？可惜尊和不灵梦刚回去了，听不到你的观点啦。”

「唔嗯，是他们的损失。不过有小草薙在也是一样的嘛！根据集洞察力与智慧于一身的本伊格尼斯观察得出的结论，游作无精打采的原因就是——」

“——是因为有几个星期没见到Revolver了吧。”

「诶诶——！？这样普普通通地说出来让我这个游作的伙伴很没面子的啊！话说回来你居然没意见的吗？毕竟Revolver是那个啊——那个——」Ai拉长身体挥舞手臂，比划着大概没有人类能理解它到底想表达什么的动作。不过这不妨碍草薙大致猜测出它的言下之意。

“要说的话，我也没度过多少普通人的生活，恋爱什么的至今无缘。不过，看到游作变得有活力了，我很开心，也觉得这样就够了，挺好的。所以发现他的恋情之路走得磕磕绊绊的时候，也会忍不住想帮他一把哪。”

「小草薙你讲得好像那个什么，老妈的台词哦。」

“听起来有那么老气？这可不妙，难道是胡子留久了影响心态，我下意识觉得自己已经上年纪了吗……”

「不，我觉得不是年龄的问题。」Ai真诚地吐着槽。也许是真诚的。

正在一人一伊格尼斯对不在场第三方的感情生活发表意见的时候，热狗车门被从外边拉开了一点。一无所觉的话题当事人钻进门缝，把拎在手中的便利店塑料袋放到桌上：“草薙哥，番茄酱我买来了。开店的准备已经做好了吗？”

“啊，游作，辛苦你跑一趟。差不多了。”作为也许不及财前晃但多少还是在社会上摸爬滚打过的合格成年人，草薙装作无事发生的本领也与他黑客自学成才的技能一样堪称优秀。他瞥一眼似乎跃跃欲试有话想说的紫色人工智能，眼珠一转，移花接木起来连停顿都没一下：“Ai刚才正在说，好久没见到Revolver了。”

当事伊格尼斯趁游作背对着它，冲着草薙把自己扭成奇形怪状的模样，大概是没有五官的伊格尼斯独特的做鬼脸方式。

游作正拿着纸杯在饮料机下接冰水喝，于是冰块和杯子撞击的次数比往常多了那么一些。“他说最近有事要忙，没空出门。”

“你在Link Vrains里也和他碰不到面吗？”

“……我不知道。”游作转过身来，摇摇头，“了见实际在网络上的时间，似乎比Link Vrains账号里显示Revolver在线的时间要多得多。可能是汉诺的某种遮蔽技术，也可能他的确不在Link Vrains，而是在别的什么网络里活动。他没跟我说过具体在忙什么。”

“既然在意的话，要不要上线去碰个运气顺便散散心？我看你没事也不怎么登录，说不定他在线的时候刚好你都错过了呢。”

“可以吗？”

“没问题的，客流量也没大到一个人应付不过来的地步。”

「用平静的表情讲出了很悲哀的台词哦。」

草薙只当没听见，把烤箱的预热完成提示音按掉。“想去就去吧，游作。”

“那我上线了。”游作一手抄起决斗盘往手腕上扣，脚下已经踏进了登录间。

 

运气大约是一种从来都不怎么眷顾Playmaker的属性。好友栏里的那个用户名自然是表示离线的灰色，他踩着D-Board在吹刮着数据风暴的高空绕了大半圈，那总是能及时令他察觉Revolver动向的Link Sense也没有给出任何提示。

「所以，Playmaker大人？要下去转转吗？不是我说啊，光在这么高的地方晃悠，是起不到什么散心作用的啦。」

“我不需要。过会儿就下线。”

鉴于这个账号至今仍被挂在通缉对象的榜单上，就算SOL方面曾经大张旗鼓的赏金猎人小队已经归于沉寂，Playmaker也不打算降低高度进入大多数人群的视野，免得节外生枝。

但世事往往不如人愿。

「Playmaker！背后！背后——！！！」

不需要Ai吼出第二遍，在感到异常强烈的风压朝自己逼迫而来的同时，Playmaker已经迅速变换了重心，脚下的滑板受他虚拟形象的重量带动，顿时朝侧边斜出一个十分险恶的角度，几乎随时都可能倾覆，只有底部还堪堪挂在数据流的边缘，连同仍旧立在上面的人一起维持着岌岌可危的平衡。而即使是在这样稍不当心就会从高空坠落的情形下，D-Board顺着风暴流向滑行的速度也丝毫不减。

能做出这样惊险的规避动作，要归功于他此前积累了许多近乎极限的高速决斗经验。等那道风压掠过身侧后，Playmaker立即调整回原先的姿势和位置，原因无他——制造风压的罪魁祸首在他前方不远处减速至与他大致相等的程度，回过身来举起决斗盘，明白无误地表达出了“挑战”的意味。

「喂喂，这可有点不妙啊。」

“看来你也感觉到了。——对方的目标似乎是你这件事。”

「怎么办，要应战？还是登出？」

虽说多数决斗者恐怕都会将临阵脱逃视为奇耻大辱，但Playmaker毫无争一时意气的兴趣。他刚要给出回答，第一个音节已经将要从舌尖吐露，却又缓缓抿紧了嘴角。

“……我明白了，那就如你所愿，用决斗来处理此事。”

——那看不出其下真身的虚拟形象手中，赫然多出了一张名为“裁决之矢”的魔法卡。

“「Speed Duel！」”


	4. Chapter 4

幽蓝的光芒散去，了见深深倚在座椅的衬垫里，长出了一口气。

闭着眼睛躺了一阵，便听到走廊上有脚步声由远及近，他半睁开一只眼睛扫去，果然是Specter推门进来，托盘上放着两个马克杯，朝他弯下腰，轻声询问：“了见大人，您要咖啡还是牛奶？”

“牛奶，谢谢。”这就是今晚不打算再继续的意思。“你也尽早去休息吧。”

“是，遵从您的指示。”

“现有的工作已经基本告一段落，你们都好好放松几天。”热牛奶顺着食道流淌下去，令长时间维持同一个姿势而僵硬的肢体也重新滋生了些许生气。“之后我们还有硬仗要打。”

这听起来很像他已经有了头绪，而事实某种程度上并非如此。毋宁说，他越是深入探究十年前的那段时光，缠绕上来的疑问就越多。

依照游作所说，他在取回草薙仁的意识数据时，亲眼见证了对方所处的环境、所经受的对待，确实与Lost事件时一般无二，接受决斗数据的AI似乎也已具备一般以上程度的智能。光之伊格尼斯却认定那不是“同胞”，理由同样十分充分，它甚至连电子宙生物等级的自我意识都没有。

这一主张也在实验记录中得到了验证：在父亲被SOL监禁并最终完成整体研发之前，在实验由于他的匿名通报而强制终止之前，尚且处在雏形状态的伊格尼斯们，就已经产生了一定程度的自我。它们接受所有输入的数据，却会对记录不同事件的数据产生各自不同的反应。倘若以人类的成长过程来比喻，这个阶段很像是凭本能与情绪而非理性认知来回应外界交流的婴儿时期。

伊格尼斯不可能是偶然诞生的产物，“偶然”不会有百分之百的成品率。那么在尽可能还原条件的前提下，究竟是什么令父亲大获成功，而光之伊格尼斯失败得彻彻底底？是什么使得伊格尼斯和一般的人工智能之间有着天渊之别？有什么不为伊格尼斯所知的因素会导致这样的变化必然发生？

如果能够找到这些问题的答案，或许能从中发现彻底击溃伊格尼斯、而非像五年前一样只是暂时封印它们的方法……

脑海中千头万绪，导致身体明明已经十分疲累，但直到在床上躺下好一会儿后，还是辗转反侧难以成眠。了见索性取过平板，打开一个私人邮箱。

收件箱里清一色全是来自同一个地址的邮件，最顶上一封未读邮件的发送时间是三天前，标题言简意赅至极：「遇袭，对方持有‘裁决之矢’。」

“……来得可真是时候。”了见喃喃自语。他正想联系游作，半是为了再确认一些细节，半是存了一丝私心，没想到那边的事态早已有了新变化。不过这样倒也正好。

他顺手写好回复，询问游作下次何时方便见面，想一想，又设置了早上定时发送。

屏幕幽幽散发的冷光暗下去，了见在黑夜里翻了个身，感到被疑云困扰许久的精神终于得到一丝朦胧睡意的抚慰。闭上眼时，头脑中仍残存着纷乱的思绪碎片：与Playmaker的暂时合作只限于光之伊格尼斯的所作所为这一件事，既要投桃报李，最好两不相欠，又要把握住交换情报与敌对立场之间的微妙平衡，说到底，Playmaker仍是站在反对消灭伊格尼斯的一方，他们之间有着决定性的矛盾；

从伊格尼斯那里取得它们的记忆数据显然是最快捷的方式，但在他的立场上又绝不可能做到，不如只当此事不存在；

纵观实验记录，总觉得整体上指向性太过明确，似乎缺乏研发类常有的摸索和反复尝试的过程，过高的成功率也不像是初次进行且前景未知的样子，也许明天该问问三骑士有没有保存父亲在Lost事件之前的研究笔记……

 

游作有时会记起，他从没对任何人说过，自己很喜欢看了见沐浴在夕阳中的姿态，比起数月前的纠葛与对峙，更多地是使他回想起十年前的那个十字路口。昏黄的光线令棱角褪去，色彩变得温暖，整个人看起来更柔和而亲切，仿佛触手可及，即使是在谈论着一个小世界的毁灭时也不例外。

“藤木游作，”了见不曾明确反对游作直接用名字喊他，自己称呼游作时，却没一次不是连名带姓。眉头聚起来，比Revolver纤细而残存着少年感的手部更骨节分明的五指在他眼前晃两下，“回神。就算别人说话时双眼看着对方的确是好习惯，也不是你这种看法。”

“我在听。”虽说是一心两用。游作的视线不易察觉地往旁边偏了个角度，了见耳廓生得薄，在正午的太阳下甚至会透光，这会儿漫上一层微红，几乎能用想象描绘出那发烫的温度接触掌心的感觉。

“是吗？我刚才问你的是？”

“有没有从对手身上察觉到什么。”

了见皱皱鼻尖，啧了一声。

“建立在证据和推理基础上的结论，没有。但一定要说的话……我有种感觉，他的目标是Ai，却又不是Ai。”他收敛心神，认真回想起当时在Link Vrains寒冷高空的苦战。“和SOL以及汉诺骑士交战的时候，我知道对方的目标单纯是伊格尼斯，或者是Playmaker。但这次的对手，我觉得他想要的其实不是Ai本身……而是另外的什么，某种和Ai有关系的东西。”

这不是决斗者对他的对手的直觉，而是Link Sense使然。在与汉诺骑士的战斗过后，游作已经能很好地分辨这二者之间的区别了。就像他即使不手握牌组，脚踏疾风，冥冥中一样能感觉到Revolver的异动。

“不论他想要什么，既然目标不是毁灭伊格尼斯，那就是汉诺骑士的敌人。”了见似笑非笑地横他一眼，“别忘了，你也是。把什么都透露给我，未免太过天真。”

游作面不改色。“没关系，我对你说这些的理由有三点：第一，你想要解决一切，一定会选择通过决斗的方式；第二，他想要与伊格尼斯有关的东西，那么你们也可能会成为他的目标；第三，是因为我自己愿意这样做。”

“……那还真是承蒙谬奖。但我不喜欢欠别人的，尤其是你。作为交换，你想知道什么？”

“什么都可以吗？”

“汉诺骑士下一步的计划详情是肯定不可以的。”了见故意挑起一边眉毛。

他对这种夹枪带棒的态度已经有了充分的免疫力。“那么，我想知道Link Vrains的地下有什么。”

“为什么是这个？”

“因为那家伙消失在了Link Vrains地下的禁止进入区域，但没有发现和Windy那时类似的门。”

了见微微眯起眼睛，望向没有被链接湾大桥的阴影遮蔽的水面，落日下的波光闪烁碎金，整片海全在那一双眼里，染出某种更明艳的颜色。游作线下见他的次数算不上多，已经能够在记忆里妥当保存起可以描述为浅笑、嘲笑、冷笑、苦笑的各种笑容剪影，知道他唯独思考时不会笑，神情静默端凝，宛如雕像。

“那就这么决定。我会去调查，有结果联系你。”

游作点头，知道这就是今天会面的尾声。

 

了见雷厉风行，当晚就黑进SOL的数据库，开始筛查浩如烟海的运营日志。由于游作给出了特定的时间点，范围被大大缩小，这工作比起前些天的实验记录分析简直像在放松。他也没忘记在Vira上线时叫住她，询问她、Faust或Genome那里是否有父亲从前的研究笔记。

“是在伊格尼斯的实验里发现了什么问题吗，Revolver大人？”

“是我自己分析时有一点疑问，无关紧要。没有也无妨，不必因为我的任性增加你们的劳动。”

Vira闻言表情微变，即使戴着遮蔽半面的面具，也不掩她眼中显露的难色。“博士生前的笔记，我这里确实有，只是……”

“只是？”

“鸿上博士早先进行的，一直是如何将人类意识上传到云端的研究。关于人工智能的内容……”

她思索着，不知不觉也皱起眉头。

“……就我所知，在Lost事件之前，他明明……从未涉足过。”


	5. Chapter 5

“游作，你来看一下这个。”

草薙手底下连敲键盘，偌大的六拼一显示屏很快被跳出来的各色窗口挤满。尊停下写作业的笔，好奇地抬头盯了一阵：“这是……Link Vrains都市传说合集？”

“不完全是。”游作一目十行，立即断言。“这是网络上关于Link Vrains地下的各种情报汇总，全都是以前的。原先的整个地下区域，连同地面以上一定高度内，都被划归到新生Link Vrains的禁入区范围了。”

“我抓取了一下出现频率最高的关键词，做了个对比图。统计结果可能有点片面，但也看得出些东西——好了，这里。”

“……诶，地下空间相关的数量……居然是所有种类里最多的？以前完全没有注意到啊。”

「那是因为尊你根本就不会上揭示板。」不灵梦随口揭穿。

“对吧？说起来游作拿到电子宙牌组的时候，也是跟着关于地下城的都市传说找过去的。多到这种份上，要凭我们三个人全都调查过来，是个大工程哪。”

尊像在课堂上提问一样举起手：“那个，我有个问题。”

“嗯？”

“为什么是老Link Vrains的内容呢？SOL有可能早就把它们删掉了吧？”

“问得好。设置在新生Link Vrains里的嗅探器显示，在那个神秘人出现之后，SOL对禁入区的全面扫描次数大大增加，和表层之间的隔离层也累积了不少条访问记录，恐怕又在派人下去调查。所以概括起来就是，我们要找的肯定是某种超出SOL能力范围的东西。”

游作方才一直托着下颌沉思，此时突然出声：“草薙哥，我想从结果里再筛选一次，重点是‘怪物’和‘老旧的’。”

“‘老旧的’？”

“主要是建筑。遗迹，地下城……这一类的都可以。筛选出来的结果，应该就是我们优先级最高的检查对象。”

“好，我现在就开始。”草薙也答得爽快，“但为什么？”

“第一，位于新生Link Vrains底部的风之领域，那里面的遗迹和雕像，大概都不是Windy自己建造的东西，只是被它纳入领域范围内。那个时候，我觉得这二者的气息与周围峡谷区域的十分不同，但来不及调查就被转移了注意力。”

「唔……这么一说，好像确实是，那地方真的破得不行……」

「你是想说不像Windy的风格吧。」

“第二，藏有指向电子宙卡片线索的地下城，无论是场地还是残局的机关，也都很陈旧。此外，残局破解失败时从深渊中出现了吞噬虚拟形象的怪物。第三，汉诺塔事件时，在对Link Vrains地下水道和废弃数据处理中心的调查时，同样遭遇了不明的怪物。”

“我明白你的意思了。”不需要天才的头脑也能看出这三者之间的共通之处。即使事件之间未必真的互相关联，至少是他们手头最有力的线索。“SOL的数据库应该也有不少可以发掘的东西吧。”

“那边放一放也没什么。了见的邮件里说他先从SOL方面入手，有进度再和我联系。”

草薙半是打趣半是感慨地应了一声：“这算是临时合作吗？没想到和Revolver还会有这么一天。”

 

“没想到和Playmaker还会有这么一天。”

了见捧着咖啡垂下眼睛：“泷博士，这只是暂时的。”

“你这段时间看起来比以前开心，这就值得向Playmaker致以感谢了。”

泷响子早已很少用这样姐姐似的口气对他说话了。他完全没法抵挡，被这平铺直叙的一句说得耳尖发烧，赶紧生硬地转换话题：“我想听您讲讲父亲以前的事情。”

她笑吟吟地，目光了然，也不拆穿他。“还是研究方面的吗？”

“是。以前您和我说的，都是父亲作为您三位的导师那一面。这次我想知道的，却是父亲作为研究者的一面。”

“作为研究者的博士啊……也是，虽然Lost事件时博士天天把你带进实验室，却从没让你进过总控室，你连他处理数据时的样子也没见过呢。”响子的笑容淡去了一点。“那时麻生君和我对博士这样做，的确是有意见的，但想你小小年纪也不能被扔在家里没人照顾，不让你真正看到实验里都在做什么的话，也许还是不要紧的。实验室很大，为可能发生的任何需要安装了各种设备，总会有不少可以让你打发时间的东西……”

他们都知道，事实与愿望总是背道而驰。三骑士始终以为年幼的了见是什么时候误入过无人的总控室，从监视器上看到了连他们都不忍卒睹的场面；而了见自己甚至对游作也不曾说过，时至今日，他闭上眼睛回想，仍能从记忆深处听见孩童撕心裂肺的惨叫。那声音如影随形地缠绕着他，即使捂住耳朵，逃进隔音的主机房，痛极变了调的哀鸣依旧像一柄从脑海里生出的尖刀，绞碎他所有的天真与逃避。

“……是啊，我还记得，有一次我在自己摆弄器械时伤了手。父亲那时很紧张。”

了见动了动嘴角，摩挲着右手虎口的三角形纹身。透过鲜红的汉诺计划标志，仍能看见比周围皮肤颜色深上不少的一块伤疤。“实不相瞒，我昨晚就是梦见了那一天的情景，才想起来问您这些。”

“不要紧，又不是什么不能说的事。所以，给你讲讲Lost事件时的博士就可以了吗？”

“不。”他抬起眼来直视响子，“可以的话，从你们在SOL共事的时候说起吧。”

“……原来你打的是这个主意。”面露惊容之后，她重又微笑起来，“还是很在意吗？”

“不能不在意啊，泷博士。再如何天才也好，跨越一个领域始终不可能与跨出一步同样简单。正因父亲创造伊格尼斯如同完成了神的所为，才更无法解释这座建筑在流沙上的空中楼阁，不是吗？”

“那么就从汉诺计划小组开始吧。当时除了原先就出身于博士门下的我们三人之外，SOL又指派了三名研究员，组成了一个由博士负责的开发组……”

 

比Link Vrains地下区域之谜的线索来得更快的，是一封发到草薙邮箱里的密信。

解码出来之后，草薙看着那熟悉的抬头称呼摸起了下巴：“看来我们又要和GhostGirl打交道了。说是有关于新生Link Vrains现状的重要情报，想做个交易。”又抽了口冷气，“就是指定的地点不大好——现在的第一层，地面那层，中心区。”

新旧Link Vrains同样分为四大区，却比原先横跨欧洲小镇、现代都市、荒野海滨与冰川雪原的规模小得多，又是塔型结构，面积最大的底层在线用户密度一向也是最高。仍被通缉的Playmaker出现在这里，稍不注意恐怕就又要掀起一场风波，更何况GhostGirl也不是没有故意诱使人踏入陷阱的前科。

“要不要等尊从老家回来，让他去谈？SoulBurner的情况至少好点。”

“他去和我去没有区别。第一，SOL早知道SoulBurner是我们的同伴，也持有伊格尼斯。如果这真是陷阱，我们谁去结果都是一样。第二，类似的手法GhostGirl已经用过一次，就是要再次诱捕我，也不太可能故技重施。”

游作放下平板，望向滨海步道的尽头。悬崖上方依旧孤零零立着那座宅邸，只是数月无人居住，竟已隐隐显得荒凉。

“第三，Link Sense的确告诉我，整个Link Vrains正在发生着某种……不好的变化。”


	6. Chapter 6

Playmaker改写了虚拟形象数据，顺利混入人流如织的中心区并找到GhostGirl时，后者正坐在一家店铺外喝奶茶。Link Vrains内的娱乐不仅只有决斗，各种生活享受一应俱全，因其与现实不相上下的真实感又无后顾之忧，大受欢迎。

「呜哦，真是好悠闲。」

“闭嘴，你太显眼了。”Playmaker把从决斗盘里探出脑袋的Ai按回去。GhostGirl笑盈盈地朝他招手：“你也来一杯吗？很好喝，还不怕影响身材哦。”

“没必要。长话短说，交易的具体内容是什么？”

“真是开门见山啊。好吧，也没什么卖关子的必要——我知道你在调查Link Vrains禁入区的详情，很巧，我也一样。”她眨眨眼睛，“怎么样，要不要互相搭把手？”

“……是谁授意你和我接触的？”

“哎呀，被发现了？能问出这个问题，我想，你也已经猜到是谁了吧？”

“财前吗。”

“Bingo。”

「真的假的，你们对自己的信用是不是也太有信心了点？Pl……咳，我是说，追着我们满Link Vrains跑了那么久，现在突然上门来说要合作，最傻的AI也不会信的好吗？」

GhostGirl用吸管搅动了一下杯子里的冰块：“做我们这行的，不好多透露雇主的情形，只能说晃也有他自己不得不应付的麻烦。而且光靠他能调动过来的那几个人手，推进调查的效率不会太乐观，找同样在追查这件事的人合作当然是首选。也就是所谓的，此一时彼一时了。”

“已经到这个份上了吗。”

“已经到这个连你和那边的笨蛋AI的手都要借来用的份上了哦？”

「唔唔唔，不要以为一脸若无其事就能把刚才的嘲讽当作没说过了！……话说这不还是扯了一通什么都没解答嘛！」

“我只能说这么多啦。更何况，也不是所有的合作都非得建立在相互信任的基础上，不是吗？”

Playmaker只是摇头：“还不够。”

这些理由固然有一定的说服力：财前葵近来在学校时的言行举止透露出她为某件事而忧心忡忡，她失常得太过明显，游作不需特地留意也能察觉得到，缘由除了她的兄长不做他想。显然财前晃正在面对某种远比风之领域那时更紧迫的情形，棘手到会影响他自身的地步，才引得妹妹如此担忧。以游作对他的认知，不难推测这问题要么与Link Vrains有关，要么与SOL有关，更大的可能性是二者皆有。GhostGirl的解释充其量只是侧面证实了这个推测，但他真正关心的则是……

“Link Vrains里到底在发生什么？”严重到万策出尽，要与先前还从未放松过追捕的通缉对象寻求合作的地步？

“我就用一句话来概括吧。”杯中的冰块发出互相碰撞的脆响。

“——就在我们的脚下，Link Vrains正从根基开始彻底崩塌。”

 

这一晚Den City落了大雨，窗外不停滑落的不是击打玻璃的水滴，而是一层层帘幕般刷下去的水流。夜色漆黑无光，了见将手按在窗上远眺，眼目所及只有城市星星点点的斑斓灯火，被晕成了一团团模糊的发光色块。

这场雨来得急而冷，明日的天气无疑又要转凉几分，仿佛也在应和他此刻的心情。

早先与Faust的对话似乎又在耳畔回响起来：『Vira……泷君没能给出您需要的信息，并不是她本意如此，或力有不逮。我们三人大学时在鸿上博士主导的研究项目中相识，她的年轻原本就众人瞩目，虽然是我们之中最晚毕业追随博士脚步加入SOL的，但当时也才17岁……有些在她加入之前发生的事，或者与本职研究不那么相关的事情，恐怕不会特别留意。

『汉诺计划小组成立于十三年前，而更在那之前两年，SOL技术部就已经在尝试把公司当时主要从事的两个领域——VR和大型网游结合起来。当时的构想是将用户的脑电信号直接变换成数据上传至网游的服务器端，博士主要负责的就是这一块，同时也在和其它方面的研究者协作攻克一些跨领域的难关。』

VR社交平台往往受制于场景内同时容纳人数的上限，和长时间使用设备对人体造成的显著损伤，单只这两项，就已经全然是追求在线用户数与在线时长的网络游戏的天敌。即使是在现今，也只有一枝独秀的Link Vrains能够破除所有这些障碍，种类繁多的感官刺激与去除头戴设备的负担更是业界尚无人能够复制的奇迹。

『在一次测试中，博士亲自上阵，他进入登录舱后不久，因为公司内网遭到竞争对手的黑客攻击，测试用的服务器被波及，突然丢失了连接……直到定时设置的舱门打开后，他的意识仍然处在不明状态，过了几个小时才清醒过来。别人询问实验中是否有感觉到什么时，他什么也没有说。这件事令我印象很深。

『……因为就是在这件事之后，博士突然把一部分次级项目下放给我们，而他的工作量似乎并没有因此减少，反而还增多了。我想，那是他腾出空来做另一项研究的原因。

『整个技术部对VR网游的研究一直没有什么大的突破，直到两年之后——』

三骑士的证言与他耗费苦心搜寻整理的资料互相印证，揭晓出的是从前连想象也想象不到的可能。虽然看似荒唐，细细想来，许多曾经不得其解的谜，如今好似都有了答案。

垂在身侧的手指悄无声息蜷握起来，了见定定盯着自己在窗上的倒影，听见书桌上传来收到邮件的提示音，却没有回身去看。

 “……父亲，倘若真是这样，我就责无旁贷。”

 

从观光电梯中俯视着地面远去，饶是游作也不禁心里打起了鼓：充斥胸腔中的情绪暧昧难辨，甚至谈不上正面或者负面。不是往日见面时几乎要溢出的雀跃，但也不是像Link Sense察觉到暗流涌动时那样的不安，一定要形容的话，更接近于纵身跃起时停留在空中的短短一秒，是脚下无处立足似的漂浮感，轻飘飘的浑不着力。这种感觉很难让人喜欢得起来。

而望见坐在天台咖啡馆一角的人影时，他知道这隐约的预感已经有了解释。

了见身上有什么地方变了。没有笑，不是在沉思，连严肃都在那张脸上找不见踪影。游作看着他，像看见了一尊洁白无瑕的雕像，目光神态过于平静，捕捉不到一点他究竟在想什么的线索。

“你说要见面谈上次我拜托你的事。”

“诚然如此。”了见敛眉一笑，雕像顿时活转过来，游作反倒只觉得更无法安心。他垂下视线，看到桌上那只虚握成拳的手翻过来，掌心里躺着一枚小小的存储卡。

“你要的东西在这里，但我有一个问题要先问你。”

“什么问题？”游作花了几秒才想起这枚存储卡的型号——相当老旧，甚至算是上一个技术世代的产物了，不防水，不防磁，不耐高温，老化又快，黑客们早已把它扫入淘汰行列。容量也不算太大，虽说单纯保存文档的话，倒是足以存下可观的数量。

“你还记得欠我一次吧？”

“记得。”

“如果我说要你从这件事上彻底收手，别再继续参与呢？”

他才张了张嘴唇，还没出声，话头就被对方截住了：“你可以选择——如我所说，收手不管，这张卡就是你的。你想要的信息，我今天这样做的理由，接下来要做的事，一切的前因后果都在这里。卡里有加密程序，也设置了解密时间，到时就会自动解开——当然，那时我已经把这件事彻底解决了。你大可放心，不会是一年半载那么久。”

“……如果我不愿意呢？”

“那么很抱歉，但我要失信于你了。你我各欠对方一次，这样也算是彻底扯平吧。”

他固执地盯着那双不起波光的蓝眼睛。“不知道必须做选择的理由，我不能选择。”

了见微不可察地叹口气：“好吧，我就给你三点理由。第一，对方的真正目标既不是伊格尼斯，也不是Lost事件的受害者，与你没有直接的利益冲突。

“第二，是我个人的私心。我没有这样说的资格，但还是希望你回到普通的生活中去，这场战斗不是非由你涉险不可。

“第三，是因为这件事与我切身相关，比与你相关的程度多得多。”


	7. Chapter 7

Link Vrains一旦崩毁，究竟会如何？后果目前没人能够断言。游作虽绝不会坐视众多人的现实生活与生命遭受不可挽回的重创，也不至于闲到替SOL去操心他们这棵摇钱树的存续与否。没有一定得揽事上身的必要，这点其实并不需要了见来特意提醒。

然而他同样知晓自己想做什么，又是为了什么，没有一丝迷茫——了见恐怕也再清楚不过了，他想。

“正因为这样，我才不能答应。”从舌尖滚出的话语，似乎渐渐变得和胸腔里的心跳一样快。“你是十分强大的决斗者，也有信赖你、协助你的同伴，但这些和我的意愿统统无关。不是怀疑你，只是明知你在战斗，自己却置身事外，只能被动等待结局，我完全做不到。”

与任何外在因素都无关，哪怕理性判断给他三个现在应当抽身放手的三点，感性只要一条理由，这问题就不会有第二个答案。

也如他所料，了见并不显得意外或失望，只是轻轻吐了口气：“果然是这样。”

“你早知道结果。”

“我一开始就没期待你会选前者。如果你是能轻易说动的人，甚至不会作为宿敌站在我面前。”游作知道他指的是自己执着追寻Lost事件真相的那个时期。“可就算知道，也要试过，否则我无法对自己交待。”

“我会自己找出情报的。真相也好，你打算独自面对的敌人也好。”

“请自便，我不会阻拦你的。”回应他的口吻仍很宁静，“能拖住你一些时间，目的已经达到了。”

了见手腕翻转，五指一松，“扑通”一声，那枚存储卡径直掉进他手边升腾着薄薄一缕白烟的咖啡杯里。“现在，如果你不介意的话，我要先失陪了。”

 

“草薙哥，从SOL数据库里拿到的Lost事件相关资料你还存着吗？”

“存倒是存着……不过你要派什么用？”

“查点东西。”

“要搭把手吗？虽然我也没看过全部内容，可能还是得一个个文件夹查过来。”

当初他们只确认到Lost事件的发端是鸿上博士，紧接着就发生了往生者事件，三骑士现身人前，有了比旧档案更直接的线索，那份数据也就此被搁置在硬盘深处。了见不是会巧言伪饰的人，他给出的理由无需怀疑，而与他切身相关的，除了鸿上博士和汉诺骑士，游作也想不到其它了。

“我带一份走就好。”文件夹层层相套，数量不少，就算只粗略过一遍也有相当程度的工作量，时间有限的情况下，优先从其它方面入手，找到明确线索之后再跟着方向调查显然效率更高。“能不能借用你跟GhostGirl的通信路径？”

他发出的邮件言简意赅，除了说明自己是Playmaker之外，只有一句话：「财前愿意提供SOL关于旧Link Vrains地下区域的内部数据，就成交。」

没过多久邮箱里就有了回复，只凭这短短的时间差，游作就料定恐怕他的要求都没被传到真正做决策的那个人跟前。「友情建议，提点别的条件吧，这个对你的调查恐怕帮不上什么忙哦。」

「为什么？」

「因为我已经自己先到SOL的数据库里看过了。充其量只有地下水道和废弃数据处理中枢的维护日志。」

「没有其它地下区域？」

「看来Playmaker和幽灵蛛先生是走揭示板路线的？都市传说是真是假，没检验过我可不敢随便打包票，至于Link Vrains的例行维护和安全扫描里有没有地下场景的份，倒是可以从日志里看出来的。」

GhostGirl没有见过地下水道里冲出的怪物，又似乎对藏着电子宙牌组的地下城不知情，不会把风之领域中的遗迹联想进去也在情理之中。她的回复看在游作眼中，就透露出了全然不同的信息。

如果那座残破的遗迹连同两尊雕像，正是隐藏在Link Vrains地下之物或其中的一部分，Windy只是在电子宙世界被毁后暂时栖身，并收集数据素材创造了外围的峡谷、绿植和狂风……风之领域整体与位于核心的遗迹之间的那股不协调感就有了解释，Windy设法阻止他们调查遗迹的举动，说不定也与此有关。

他用眼角余光扫了空荡荡的桌面一眼。Ai连同决斗盘都被留在家里了，热狗车里除了草薙做开店准备的动静和他自己手指触摸键盘的轻响之外，再没有其它杂音。

……说起来，那个残局破解错误时，从深渊中蹿出吞噬败者的怪物……和Ai曾经吞噬汉诺骑士使用的诡异形态，虽然从整体外形到细节都迥异，给他的感觉却很像。伊格尼斯是鸿上博士的造物，了见又至今仍将毁灭伊格尼斯视为自己的责任……

游作深吸一口气，再从唇间缓缓吐出，打开一个他自行编写的检索程序，把鼠标移向了那个名为“汉诺计划”的文件夹。

外层的加密确实已经被他们破解，但文件本身的编码与当前通行的不同，无法直接打开或以通常手段筛选关键字，大概是SOL内部研发的系统使然。这些也难不倒他。

随着进度条以稳定速度延长，解码、检索完成的文件也被依序罗列出来。游作快速轻敲着键盘，猛地指尖一顿，盯着屏幕皱起了眉头。

**“Link Vrains** **开发记录……？”**

怎么会在这里？

记载着鸿上博士信息的那个文件里，将他定义为“汉诺计划的立案、实行者”。起先以为汉诺计划就等于Lost事件，只是内部与外部称呼的区别，现在看来，居然并非如此吗？鸿上博士原先确实是SOL的研究人员……

 

仿佛隔着一层迷雾，有童声从脑海深处软软地响起来。不是无数次在绝望中鼓励他、从噩梦中拯救了他的那声音，而是更明亮欢快的声质，天真不知愁绪。

『呜，又输了……你真的好厉害！』

『这不算什么，多练习的话谁都能做到的。我和真正厉害的那些人还有很远的距离呢。』

铺开成局的牌组还没有收拾，显示残余生命值的计算器还没有清零，坐在桌对面的那个孩子浅浅含笑，似乎被那笑容感染，因又一次失败而产生的些许沮丧立刻烟消云散。

『多练习……是指去卡店和人对战吗？真好，我去的那家卡店都没有什么同年龄的小孩子，大人们不喜欢和我打……』

小小的了见用指背蹭着脸颊，像是不好意思似地笑了。『其实我没怎么去过卡店，都是在网络的决斗平台上和人对局，一开始也输得很惨，账号上的败绩数字可吓人了。像这样实际使用真正的卡片，还是第一次哦。谢谢你。』

『我才是，从来没有像这么开心，就算输掉也不难过。果然最喜欢决斗怪兽了！』

『那，吃些点心休息一下，然后再来一局？』

『好，这次才不会再让你100LP翻盘！虽然到后半盘总是觉得脑子都不够用了，场上的卡片一多起来，效果互相搭配的可能性也多了好多，想着想着就不知道该怎么选择好了，有的时候还会忘记原来这个阶段还可以发动效果……』

『要不然，我们来玩一个简化版的？』

『简化版？』

『基础规则不变，没有主要阶段2，额外怪兽区两边总计八个格子也不要了，这样每人只有三格放怪兽，三格放魔法和陷阱卡，牌组里的卡都减掉一点。就像这样……』

他们没有卡垫，用的是现画出场地格子的白纸，拿笔在不需要的部分上打个大大的叉就算改造完工。

『……嗯，的确简单好多，这样就算把整个场地铺满，应该也不会弄昏头了！这是你自己想出来的吗？』

了见愣了一下：『可能不算是……我也不知道怎么想到的，倒不如说……是突然就出现在脑袋里了……』他摇摇头，『算了，别在意这些，先来调整牌组吧。』

这个小动作使游作不合时宜地联想到了被沾湿毛的猫。他的思绪已经从睡意中恢复清明，透过幼年自己的双眼看着回忆重现。明知这是梦，明知在这之后自己撞见提前结束加班回家的鸿上博士，就是落入地狱的开始，他仍然情不自禁地想要微笑。

……鸿上博士。这个名称令甜美的梦境如雾消散，游作在黑暗中睁开眼睛，望向斑驳变色的天花板。在检阅Link Vrains开发文件的同时，他也在网络上检索了一下“鸿上圣”这个名字。原本是顺手而为，没指望真能找到什么有用的信息。

却没想到会看到一条“一生不曾结婚成家，无妻无子”的描述。


	8. Chapter 8

越是调查，越是谜团重重。

迫在眉睫的事态与网络上区区一行真假不明的记述孰轻孰重，游作还不至于被感情影响理智判断到这个地步。他难得地把平板带去学校，里面存了一部分解码出来的开发记录文件，好抓紧一切时间从中寻找蛛丝马迹，反正上课的内容他从来也不怎么听。

旧Link Vrains地表的总面积与现实中的Den City基本等同，最早的基本构架只分成上下两个区域，下层从一开始就被设计为废弃数据处理区，规模与上层不相上下，经过处理中枢将数据分解、部分回收后，再经由最底部的通道排出外部。乍一看似乎是无甚出奇的设计，但通道容量之大，几乎可以称之为异常。以Playmaker曾经探访地下水道时所见，当时的数据流量至多只达到总容量的五分之一，而那时还是数据风暴和高速决斗使Link Vrains人气再度高涨之后，周末夜间的登录高峰期。

如果说这还可以当作是设计时的估算误差，底部出口就完全解释不通了。数据量在分解、过滤、回收的过程中只会一次又一次减少，对排放通道的需求也相应降低，底部通道的容量不可能反而比输入中枢的地下水道还要更大。这已经超出了失误的范畴，甚至不需要具备任何计算机知识，也该知道是违反常理的。

与这些疑问相比，验证了Link Vrains确实没有设计类似地下城的区域，充其量只是称不上收获的添头罢了。

构成水道和处理中枢的是能够强化通信——也即提升传输和处理效率的数据素材——这点与Link Vrains的其它所有地方相同，至于程序构成方面，倒是没有使用特殊的语言或算法。那么，假设这其中有什么因素，使得所有违和之处都解释得通的话……

“Ai。我有事要问你。”

「欢迎回来，主人。」

「哦哦，回来了啊小游作——的话说不能等一下吗剧情正放到精彩的地方呢！等等等等就五分钟——」

“不行。”游作放下书包，伸手按了一下鼠标。“你明天再看，我要用电脑了。”

「好吧，真是残酷无情。」Ai往前一扑，软绵绵搭在键盘上，「那，什么问题？」

“数据素材究竟是什么？”

「诶？现在突然？话说这是什么突然袭击的基础知识抽查吗？」

“不。我想知道的事情是，第一，数据素材除了强化网络通信的性质，和普通数据之间还有什么区别？第二，数据素材和普通数据能不能相互转化？

“第三，数据素材是伊格尼斯的造物，还是你们创造电子宙世界之前就存在于网络中的？”

「……呜哦……好尖锐的问题，不愧是游作。」

要让那些异常的设计有一个合情合理的解释，唯一的可能就是经由中枢分解处理过后，数据量将会不降反升，排放通道的容量才有必要设定得那么大。Link Vrains使用的是数据素材，能导致这种现象的只有可能是这种物质本身具有的特殊性质。

至于最后一个问题，不需要Ai的回答，他也已经有了答案——在直面Windy时，它曾经将自己创造领域的行动描述为“收集散落在网络上的数据素材”，这不像是物质的创造者会使用的措辞，更何况Windy一向以操纵数据素材的能力为傲。

「好吧好吧，那就来回答你的疑问吧，就算这等于把我们伊格尼斯的家底都透个底儿掉也没办法，谁叫我这么善良呢？」

Ai摊开两手，语气难得地正经了起来：「嗯……首先，数据素材其实就是把普通数据压缩到极致产生的，分解掉的话就会变回去。同样大小的数据素材和普通数据对比的话，包含的信息量大概是五比一吧。不过，以人类的技术的话，就算能做到相同倍率的压缩，信息也会损耗得一塌糊涂，更不可能转化成数据素材就是了。虽然我们伊格尼斯不是数据素材的创造者，不过这个转化技术可的的确确是独家专利没错！」

所以电子宙世界被隐藏起来之后，数据素材所形成的数据风暴从网络中销声匿迹，不是因为发生源被遮断，而是因为转化源……尽管从结果上来说是相同的。

那么，SOL恐怕是在伊格尼斯被创造之前已经通过某种来源获得了数据素材，因此Link Vrains才会从开发的最初阶段就使用了专门对应数据素材处理的设计。而那个来源很有可能已无法再次接触、或是接近甚至已完全枯竭，否则坐拥足以建造与Den City同规模世界的数据素材，在数据风暴恢复之后，根本没有继续追逐伊格尼斯不放的必要。

「然后，因为是极限高密度的数据，只要进入现实世界，就可以直接产生实体了。嗯，就像本大爷、不灵梦，还有链接栗子球一样。不过前提得是有那——么大的通道容许形成个体的数据量过来就是，比如这个用来登录Link Vrains的决斗盘。怎么样，很厉害吧？数据素材还能做到这种事情，游作你可是第一个知道的人类！」

“不，并不是。”

「诶诶诶——！？已经知道了吗？难道是在人家不知道的时候又看了人家重要的地方——」

“闭嘴。”游作把它连决斗盘一起拎到一边，双击点开又一个开发记录文件，“把电子宙怪兽的数据直接输出时，会自动在现实中形成卡片。这种事情早就知道了。”

在数据素材的问题上，Ai能给他解答，不代表另一个谜团也能靠提两个问题就得到答案：地下水道的线路总体来看十分复杂，且混乱无章，他尝试着画出一角示意图，发现有些区域排布极密，有些区域一片空白，坡度更是凹凸起伏，比起做一张有规律可循而地势平缓的地图，光是代码工作量就超出数倍不止，恐怕同样也是有意为之……

……比如，不得不顺应地形，或者在已有的建筑物基础上建造。如果他没有想错，那座藏着电子宙牌组的地下城应该就位于空白区域之一，其余地方也同样存在过类似的建筑残余。

 

Revolver闭上眼睛。归于漆黑的视野深处，所有浮游、散逸、环绕在周身不成体系的数据碎片消失无踪，只有那座遗迹的形貌清晰明亮，让他足以辨清每一处坍塌与棱角。

事不宜迟。他指尖微动，数据风暴奔涌向前，托着D-Board与他径直从主厅顶部的巨大豁口落下。

这里仍是他上次来时的样子，在决斗中被波及的石柱砖墙依旧残破。没有了伊格尼斯占地为王，这里又回归一座空城，寂静如死，只他一人的脚步声回荡在偌大的厅堂中。

十三年前，父亲也曾经踏进过这里吗？在那次实验的意外中，意识被卷入网络空间深处，像这样到达神秘的建筑群之中，并由此发现名为数据素材的物质。随后他研究出了数据素材的特性和利用方法，向SOL提出Link Vrains的设想，成立汉诺计划小组进行开发。

网络不是人类的发明，而是独立于现实世界外的另一个世界，如同现实世界依托于物质，网络世界依托于数据，仅此而已。Link Vrains也不是玩家通过脑电信号操控服务器中虚拟人物的游戏，而是SOL将这个世界的一角占为己有，随后通过决斗盘将玩家的意识数据化，直接送入建设好的区域中游玩。建造Link Vrains所使用的数据素材，恐怕就是从类似这座遗迹的建筑中得来，甚至将建筑本身拆解再加以利用吧。

伊格尼斯的诞生恐怕也与父亲在网络空间中的见闻有极深的关系。那时父亲或许获得了某种知识，所以才会突然转向人工智能领域，并且初次尝试就大获成功。而现今的神秘敌人接连毁灭电子宙世界、袭击伊格尼斯，乃至进入藏着这座遗迹的Link Vrains禁入区最深处，这三项行为也终于串联成了一条线，其真正目的，恐怕……

“——！！！”

Revolver径自想得出神，等他察觉到那股令脊背为之冻结的恶意，猛地回身试图躲避时——

瞄准颈项的寒光，已到近前。

 

“……了见！”

“咚”地一声，提在肩头的书包脱手而出，重重砸向地面。游作却对此一无所觉，只是怔怔地站在原地，怎么也止不住那股攫紧心脏的慌乱感。


	9. Chapter 9

“游作？你不是应该去上学了……怎么脸色这么差！？”

Ai从决斗盘里转了转眼珠：「在路上走得好好的，突然傻住了，接着扭头就跑，叫都叫不停。哦对，他叫了一声——」

游作三步并作两步扑到操作台前，两手虚悬在键盘上方半晌，颓然垂下。他从齿缝里慢慢一个字一个字迸出来：“……了见……Revolver出事了。”

草薙仔细端详过他的情态，也正了神色，接了杯清水推过去。“喝口水，慢慢说，学校出勤我一会儿帮你处理。又是Link Sense吗？”

“是，所以我能察觉到他出事。可刚才……”游作定定盯着自己的手指，“就算使用了Link Sense，也不知道他在哪里，现在情况怎样，我又要怎么才能找到他。”

最初是模糊虚拟与现实的分野，别人要从网络上的一行行晦涩代码中捕捉些许风吹草动，对他而言就像是以自己的双眼与两耳去看见、听见一样清晰直白。哪怕不是坐在电脑前，偶尔脑海中也会有灵光一现，令他第一时间捕捉到重大事态的变化。他渐渐懂得怎样主动去使用这种能力，不再只是被动地等待直觉引导自己找到正确的破解路径，同时也谨慎地绝不去接近那条“过度依赖”的分界线。

然而这是第一次，Link Sense没有给出任何回应。

并不是脱离了特殊能力的指引就一筹莫展，只是这种沉默背后究竟代表发生了什么，让游作不敢放任自己猜想。

“……不能冲动的理由有三点。”他本能地开始列举，“第一，我相信Revolver作为决斗者的手腕；第二，我也应该相信，了见不是会倒在这一步的男人；第三，对他可能去的地方，我没有确信的证据，也没有做好完全的行动前准备。”

“这话听起来，你好像已经有想法了？”

“不完全是。第一，GhostGirl说，禁入区内的数据流异常不稳，正在向上冲击Link Vrains的根基部，一旦地基崩塌，现在的整个Link Vrains都将不保。第二，这种现象具体到某个特定时间点，是从敌人消失在禁入区后不久开始发生。第三，我们唯一已知存在于那个区域的，就是遗迹。认为这三者之间有联系，不是毫无根据。……尽管我也不能断言了见就一定在那里，至少那是我们目前所知和事件联系最紧密的地方。”

茫然地举在半空的五指终于又握拢成拳。“草薙哥，我想再去一次遗迹看看。”

“没问题，支援就包在我身上。只是……没有遗迹现在的坐标定位，有点麻烦哪。这次恐怕又得从禁入区下去。”

“昨天我通过GhostGirl跟财前提了条件。他也该给回应了。”

“以防万一，我也做两手准备吧。”草薙拿起水杯塞进游作手里，安慰地朝他笑笑，“你也放松一会儿，别太紧绷。心态失衡做什么事情都是大忌，对黑客和决斗者都一样，没错吧？”

 

财前晃捋平袖口，遮住屏幕暗下去的决斗盘。“资料和禁入区权限都传送给你了。也帮我转告他，隔离层访问记录我会抹掉，但如果运气不好在什么地方撞上BloodShepherd、Go鬼冢或者别的赏金猎人，他得自己想办法。”

“OK，我会把话带到的。”别所艾玛嫣然一笑，意有所指，“你也挺辛苦的呢。”

“工作的一部分罢了。”

她耸耸肩：“好吧。也不知道Playmaker干嘛指名要十三年前的Link Vrains策划案。难道是有什么很特别的信息吗？放心，我不会偷看的。”

“我知道。”晃自己在复制档案时已经看过一遍，并不曾从中发现什么关键的蛛丝马迹。要说有什么引起了Playmaker的注意，或许是立案人鸿上博士本身吧——但他无意向不怎么知情的艾玛透露这些。“那接下来就交给你，我先回公司了。”

“一路走好——对了，不是我要挖墙角，要不要试着另找条出路？和SOL给你的压力比起来，这份工作看起来越来越不值啦。天天加班加点还愁得眉头深锁，妹妹也会难过的哦？”

他手上一顿，才按下升起车窗的按钮。“我会考虑的。”

 

“哦，GhostGirl的邮件来了——游作？游作？”

游作花了几秒钟才意识到自己的肩膀被轻轻推了一下。“……抱歉，走了下神。”

草薙转头瞥了一眼他面前的那块屏幕，顿时好气又好笑：“叫你放松一下，不是叫你黑进Den City市政管理局当消遣吧？总之资料和禁入区权限都有了，你小心点躲着赏金猎人走就行。我现在帮你加载到决斗盘里？”

“嗯，拜托了。”游作心不在焉地应了声，目光仍停留在界面中央那一行“没有对应的搜索结果”上，有些庆幸草薙没有细看他究竟在检索什么。

尽管理智告诉他事有轻重缓急，那条“无妻无子”的描述并不值得深究，但看来心中毕竟还是留存了一个结。他方才回过神时，十指仍飞快轻触着键盘，居然已经下意识侵入市政管理局的内部系统，为那个徘徊不去的疑问寻找答案。

得到的结果不知该说是意料之外，还是意料之中：鸿上圣一生未婚，生前名下的各处不动产在七年前——也即档案上的死亡年份——分别过户给了三个人，其中就有泷响子的名字。

至于“鸿上了见”，则查无此人。

 

他的眼前一阵阵地发黑，胸腔像被灌进高温的铁水，手脚绵软无力，全身每一处关节、每一块肌肉都在叫嚣着疼痛，颈侧的创口与右臂几乎齐肩的断面两处尤甚，最简单的迈步都似乎要耗去数倍于平常的意志力，来让不听使唤的肢体服从命令。每走几步，就要停下来稍作喘息，而后才能继续向深红地毯尽头的黑色门洞前进。

Link Vrains系统使用程序遮断了登录者的一部分痛觉，虚拟形象所受的细微伤害也会迅速自动修复，代价是登出后的闪回现象会将累积的所有体感一同反馈。Revolver自然不缺乏极限领域的决斗体验，但即使是汉诺塔上生命值归零和被伊格尼斯撕扯去一条臂膀时的痛加起来，也比不上此时此刻。决斗前就遭到意欲置他于死地的偷袭，勉强靠着毅力带伤惨胜了这场决斗，嗣后又被冷不防反咬一口，他几乎本能地挥出一道数据风暴将对方驱离，却也已损失将近40%的数据——换言之，就是意识受到了这么多的损害。

先前察觉到痛觉异常真实且创伤不能自动修复这两点时，Revolver还有余裕推测这大约是遗迹的特殊性质与自己面对的敌人本身使然，现在已连想些什么来转移注意力的念头也剩不下了。

好像就连思考的能力本身，都快要从他脑中离去。

 “……三点。思考三件事。必须撑下去的三件事，不在这里倒下的三件事……”

目镜破碎时被割破了一道的嘴唇僵硬地翕动着：“第一……三骑士他们提前发现不对的可能很小。遗迹……无法从外部监视内侧……第二，现在强制登出……就不太可能，再有不受干扰的机会……调查……

“第三……在那家伙踩进漩涡之前……我会先处理掉这件事……保证过的。”

Playmaker。藤木游作。

他无声地张了张嘴，用尽全力抬起脚，似是从数千只把他向地底深处拖拽的手里拼命踏出一条路。

“必须找到这里……究竟有什么……”

 

宛如新生的血肉填补伤口，掐断的枝条抽出嫩芽，不知何时起，环绕周身的数据自发汇集成流，聚拢在创面周围，重新补全他的躯体。仅仅是散逸的碎片还不足够，当他本能地伸出手去，指尖触及的石柱也自动分解成数据素材形态，涓流般汨汨汇入体内。

网络世界的一切都可以化为数据，不仅是有形的物体，也包括无形之物。譬如意识，又譬如记忆。

因残缺而陷入混沌的意识渐渐恢复清明，同时也唤醒了尘封在最深处的记录。

——对了。能造出这样规模的建筑群，网络世界无疑有着发展到相当程度的文明。个中空无一人，则是该文明早已迎来毁灭结局的明证。

那么，怎么可能会没有缔造文明的生命体呢？

就像是，能够吞噬数据转化成数据素材、再利用数据素材建立起电子宙世界、创造物种、树立建筑的……

 

『这是……会对外部输入的不同信息有不同反应的数据？而且没有固定的逻辑判断模式……这简直就像是具备……生物的本能一样。』

『你是珍贵的、独一无二的研究样本，不该在这里沉睡下去。我会再回来的，带你去你更能发挥作用的地方。』

『数据素材，既是数据又是物质，能自动产生实体，也能通过返回网络从而在现实中消失……以这种物质构成的生命，这不正是我所毕生追求的——』

『没想到，真的能够进化成人类儿童的外表。看来只要摄取数据就能够成长。而效率最高的数据品类是决斗吗……』

『自我意识的发育进程相当良好，这样下去，很快就能达到五岁孩童的水平了。那就该给你起个名字了。即使是从天上窃得的火种（Ignis），也不能把这当作人类社会的名字来用啊。』

『就叫了见吧，编号是IGN-000。001以后的位置，留给你将来的同类。』

**『** **我将以你为参照用的母本，创造出** **摆脱寿命限制，即使在末日也能够存活下来的——人类的最理想生命形态。** **』**

 

即使尚未形成意识，由外界输入的数据也会储存下来，例如在实验终止半年后才完成的伊格尼斯们，也对Lost事件期间的情形一清二楚。他只是……从来没有意识到，有这样一份记忆的存在。就像以为拥有操纵数据风暴的能力也好，被伊格尼斯夺去的手臂在一瞬间就修补完成也罢，都是父亲的程序使然。

右手的手套随他心念一动而消失，显露出虎口处鲜红的汉诺三角纹身。它曾经被用来掩盖伤疤，也表明决意，凹凸不平的基底使得颜色看起来有些斑驳，如今却已光洁鲜艳，好像从来就是刺在一块无瑕的皮肤上。

就连这伤疤留下时的记忆，终于也彻底变了样貌。沾血的利器、父亲难得显露的紧张神色、若有所思的表情、以及从此以后再没见过的那把手术剪，全都有了新的解释。

“因为是仅此一件的样本，所以才不可以随意损伤。是在那时候才想到向程序雏形中植入我的数据，来修正发展方向的吗？那么，我所厌恶的不仅是我的同类，甚至是——由我而生的吗？

“父亲……父亲……在您心中，我究竟算是什么？”

了见单手掩住脸，低低地、讥讽地笑出来。

最后，回荡在空荡荡的遗迹中的，终于变成了惨然的大笑声。


	10. Chapter 10

「呜哇……这还真是，一塌糊涂啊……」

如果不是外面的阶梯与平台，恐怕很难认得出这个地方就是他们曾经多次踏足的遗迹。整个厅堂已有约一半化为废墟，立柱断折，墙壁坍塌，不需要有多么丰富的想象力也能猜出这里发生过怎样的一场恶战。Ai拉长上身左右张望，啧啧作声：「Playmaker大人哟，不是我要扫兴，但是都拆成这样了，真的会有线索吗？就连在这里决斗过的是不是Revolver都不见得能知道哇。」

“不。是他没错。最后在这个地方残留下来的气息，其中之一确实是那家伙的。但是，目前感觉不到有任何人活动的迹象……”

「也就是说，空城一座吗？」

“看起来是这样。”Playmaker跨过半截横倒在地的断柱，直往深处走去，两眼一时闭紧，一时又睁开，脚下却半步也没停过。“那家伙走的是……这边。”

Link Sense自然不可能连发生过的事都重现一遍，他只能忍住不去凭想象猜测，外头那场决斗是发生在来时还是去时，Revolver走在这条长廊上，究竟是一如既往白衣带风，步伐踩得意气风发，好似这世上没什么能阻挡他多一刻，还是已遍体鳞伤脚步摇晃，也不肯轻言示弱，就像被Ai咬掉一条手臂时或是汉诺塔时一样？思绪在后一种可能上多停留一刻，他胸口就好像被从里狠狠绞了一把，只能抬头环顾周围，既是戒备着陌生的环境，也是转移自己的注意力。

不看则已，这一看就吸引住了他的目光。“Ai，你看那个。”

「那个是哪个……嗯……龙？还有战士？怎么感觉有点眼熟……」

墙壁的上半部悬着似乎是装饰性质的刺绣挂毯，栩栩如生谈不上，但也细致入微，至少足够让他一眼辨认。Playmaker伸出手去，摸了摸其中一头龙均匀排布着蓝白两色条纹的脚爪。

“当然会眼熟。这是防火墙龙。那边一排是码语者，前面还有Revolver的那几只拓扑。”

「哎哎哎——！？也就是说这里的，全都是——」

“——全都是利用Storm Access取得的。按你的说法就是，数据风暴里潜藏着的怪兽。”

「呜哇，这个遗迹，到底是怎么回事啊……」

“不知道。继续走了。”

长廊走到尽头，两旁挂毯上的怪兽都已经是见所未见的了。再往前一步，眼前豁然开朗，他发现自己正置身于一个偌大的房间，下一秒只听见决斗盘里传出一声失望的哀嚎——

「这就完了？不是，怎么什么都没有啊？说好的遗迹之谜呢喂！？」

恰如瞪着眼睛的Ai所说，与外头的重重谜团相比，这里空旷得简直有些过分，除了一处低矮的平台之外别无他物。就连那台上都是雪白干净，略无一点痕迹，甚至没给人机会猜测究竟是被取走了存放着的什么，还是打从一开始就什么都没有。Playmaker在室内绕了一圈，只更确定这里连一点藏匿的可能性都不存在，要说违和感，反倒是……

「我说啊，Playmaker，你要查，我们也来查过了，虽然什么都找不到，问题也不是出在你身上的啦，对不对？没准Revolver已经下线了，好端端地在他家里休息呢。」

“……你说得对。除了知道那家伙的气息最后停留的地方是这里，我再待下去也收获不到什么。”

「这是我们可以回去了的意思吗？」

“走吧。”

在登出程序启动的光效里，他最后环顾周围一次。眼角余光掠过时，终于察觉刚才究竟是哪里有些说不上的不对——两侧对称排列的立柱，不知为何少了一根。

 

此后发给了见的邮件也如石沉大海，一连几日，游作的心情都算不上好。这次情况不同，不再是了见凭自己意志远走的那个时候，他做不到断绝音讯仍能游刃有余，笃定对方总会安然无恙地再次现身。也许是知道他情绪欠佳，Ai也安分了不少，让他继续埋头于各种调查之中。被资料淹没的夜晚、思绪填满代码以至于无暇做梦的睡眠，这些令他找到实感，就算像在不见天日的丛林里，只能抓着树根藤蔓摸索前进，也好过伸手只握得住虚空。

从十三年前SOL突然的技术大规模革新，Link Vrains的建立，数据素材的全面应用，到十年前的Lost事件和伊格尼斯的诞生，再到前段时间已经过去的电子宙世界毁灭和眼下正在虎视眈眈的外来敌人，事情看似千头万绪，最终竟全都牵在鸿上博士一个人身上。了见或许掌握了他父亲生前遗下的什么资料，又有跟随鸿上博士多年的三骑士在侧，对事情真相的了解程度早就抢在他们所有人前头，才会一意把责任揽到自己身上，那样拒绝游作助他一臂之力。甚至，他可能知晓一些连SOL也无由得知的秘密，所以一面不肯让游作介入，一面却又表现得好像不介意他自行调查……

「游作，有新邮件——」

Ai的声音打断了他的思绪。他翻了个身，背朝透进微光的窗外。“明天再看。”

「可是这封邮件我觉得你应该会想看看……」

“我说了明天。”

「哎呀亏人家还想吊一下你的胃口的……好啦好啦，是Revolver发给你的啦！这下你肯定跳起来要看了对不对？」

“——！”

顾不上搭理Ai故作揶揄的腔调，游作扑到书桌前抓起决斗盘，球面显示屏上浮现出熟悉的发件人地址，内文只有一行字，语调轻快，甚至是隐隐带着笑的。

「战前准备已告一段落。这个周末方便吗？我想出去散散心，不知道Link Vrains的英雄肯不肯赏光作伴？」

 

穿着长袖白衬衫和牛仔裤的了见看起来比任何时候都放松而柔软，瞧见游作时唇角自然而然漾起笑意，天空颜色的眼睛也如同被晓光点亮。“还以为只有我现在是个闲人，没什么事才提早到了。说实话有点惊讶，没见过你穿校服以外的私服——不是说认不出你。”

游作三步并作两步赶上前去，两眼一眨不眨地盯着那张面孔，卫衣兜帽的抽绳随着步伐摇晃。这的确是鸿上了见，一言一笑实在可感，足以打消这些天来所有无法述之于口的担忧。他张了张嘴，感到话语和胸腔中充满喜悦的气泡一起不受控制地蹦出来：“因为想快点见到你。我很担心你。在遗迹里——”

了见以指抵唇，半弯起眼：“公私分明。难得的放松时间，不介意我任性一下，说‘希望今天一整天都不要谈正事’吧？”

“意思是今天之后就可以吗？”

这下挑起眼梢瞪过来的表情更像是线上时的Revolver了。“……随你的便。”

“我知道了。今天之内，不会问你不想回答的问题。那，你接下来有什么安排？”

“目前还没主意。”了见也许是看见他神情愣住，偏过头解释：“父亲这七年，完全是靠着数据化意识的活动来反向刺激脑部，才能维持身体的自主呼吸和心跳机能。这办法很不稳定，容易出状况，身边最好一刻都不离人。”

言下之意，就是这七年他都没怎么踏出过那栋眺望星尘大道的住宅，可能最长时间最远距离也就是到Café Nagi外带一份套餐而已。了见没有明说，但游作听懂了。他不期然又想起那场高速决斗最后一回合Revolver嗓音紧绷，语速又急又快，隐约透出泪意；而眼前的人依然眉目轻淡平静，看得他恍惚了一瞬。

“Den City哪里适合休闲游玩，我了解的程度比一无所知好得有限。如果你有推荐或是想去的地方，不用客气。”

“我平时也……”游作眨了两次眼，托着下巴思索一阵，改了口：“草薙哥定期会带他弟弟出去复健，说是医嘱要去能接触人群的地点，适合放松身心的那种。记得附近就有一个，是水族馆。去吗？”

了见应了一声，朝他指的方向迈了一步，游作脚下慢一拍，踏出去时，正好是并肩而行。


	11. Chapter 11

周末水族馆的客流量不算少，走道上和水箱前拥挤尤甚。他们俩谁都没有刻意挤前排的打算，跟着人流走得不紧不慢，看过自行其是游弋着的淡水鱼和水獭，端详了在珊瑚礁间懒洋洋伸开腕足的章鱼，了见还笑吟吟地鼓励他一起把手浸到触摸池的浅水里，说话的同时，浅蜂蜜色长指正心不在焉地逗弄着一朵海葵。到了企鹅成群结队的展柜前，则换成游作伸手在微凉的玻璃上轻划，因为其中有一只似乎是被他吸引，不屈不挠地跟着游过了半个厅。

人群涌入新一间大厅，这里与电影院的放映厅相似，满室没有一盏灯，凭进入黑暗之前的隐约一瞥，可以分辨出阶梯与成排座椅的轮廓，唯一的不同仅是前方的是一整面玻璃墙而非银幕，一尾巨大的鲸鲨与叫不出名字的海水鱼正在微光荧荧的水中游荡。

“注意脚下。”

即使只是短暂失去视觉也足以令人不安，游作并不例外。他还来不及下意识地转向身旁，只觉得腕间骤然一冷，直到熟悉的低音传入耳中，才意识到那柔软触感来自另一个人的肌肤。了见一面出声提醒，一面圈住他的手腕，以防他踏下阶梯时不小心踩空。而游作乖乖低头盯着地面的夜光指示灯走路，后知后觉地发现了见五指冰凉，连掌心也没有温暖到哪里去。

“谢谢。……你的手怎么这么冷？”

“嗯？哦，大概是刚才看白鲸的时候被冻的。”

刚才他们离开的展区确实寒冷非常，注意力集中时还不觉得，此时游作用空着的那只手摸一把自己的卫衣，确实感到连衣料表面都附着了一股寒气。了见虽然同样穿着长袖，但只是一件单薄的衬衫，被冻到也是理所当然。

他想也不想地抽出手，反过来一把牵住了见，动作快却轻柔，感觉到那陡然落空的五指还没放开圈握的姿态，就捏着手掌翻转回来，好让两只手的掌心与指腹都尽可能贴在一起，共享一份体温。

了见的手指似乎僵滞了短短一瞬，却没有半点紧绷，而是放松地由着他牵。游作察觉这一点，胸腔里一下子像藏进了一枚过熟的果实，每一次搏动都可能绽裂，满溢得难以承载的感情像丰沛果汁一样四溅流淌，也知道自己的心跳一定已随着血流奔涌到指尖，肌肤相接，等同于毫无遮掩。

下一刻，他感觉到掌中的指节弯起，确凿无疑地回握过来。

于是不可思议地，像海潮化为洋流，数据风暴在Revolver的一个响指下变得平缓，胸中的果实也安静下来，沉甸甸地低垂着，散发出时而令人为之神迷心醉、时而又充满轻盈欣快的甜香。

他们一步踏出黑暗，沉进幽蓝的深海。一尾蝠鲼舒展身躯，悠悠地从头顶划过，隔着水下观光走廊的玻璃穹顶投下一片浮动的影子，那暗色浅得几近于无，半点盖不住了见耳尖泛着的薄红。

 

“……原来你喜欢甜品。”

游作看着了见拿在手里的锥形纸筒，哑然了半天才蹦出一句。

纸筒里包着的是可丽饼，切片草莓排布成花瓣的样子，中间填满香草冰淇淋，纵横交错地淋着巧克力酱，旁边还插了两根饼干卷。了见在他旁边坐下，塞过来一支塑料小勺，不以为意：“我一直都喜欢的。要尝尝看吗？我拿了两把勺子。”

他们在水族馆的礼品店驻足了一会，游作对纪念品原本没什么兴趣，但了见捏着一只毛绒企鹅，用软软的喙开玩笑地碰了碰他的脸颊，于是出来时，他手里就多了个纸袋。现在会坐在这张长椅上挖同一球冰淇淋，则是因为他先前想起虽然了见似乎已经不再用实卡，却显然偏爱历史悠久的泛用陷阱，便提议要不要去隔壁商业广场楼上的卡店看看，得到了欣然响应。没想到还没走出多远，街边卖可丽饼的餐车先把了见吸引了过去。

奶油和香草的气息在舌尖化开，巧克力的甜与苦里可以抿出坚果的香味。这不是游作第一次接触甜品，以前也从不觉得这样不能饱腹又十分麻烦的食物除了热量之外还有什么可取之处，却直到今时今日才头一回觉得，偶尔听到岛直树跟女孩子搭讪时吹嘘的什么“甜食可以提升幸福感”，或许并不是胡说八道。

又或许，只是因为一起分享的这个人也说不定。他所认识的鸿上了见无论喜怒哀乐总是矜持有度，从没有这样连眼角眉梢都洋溢着浓浓笑意的样子，偏偏本人好像还一无所觉，把纸筒转了半个角度朝向他，示意他抽走剩下那根饼干卷：“给。很好吃对吧？你在笑。”

“……我在笑吗？”

游作碰了碰自己的唇角，真的摸到一段上翘的弧度。了见笑得弯了眼睛，舀起一片草莓，转开话题：“早知道要去卡店，我就带一副牌组出来了。”

“你是说Revolver的……”

“怎么可能。就算能生成实卡，也不会拿到有被他人看见风险的场合来用。只是觉得机会难得，什么都不用背负，完全自由地和你打一场好像也不错。”

“那扯平了。我没带电子宙的牌组，以前也没有在线下用过。”游作就着对方的手撕开一段纸筒，咬了一口饼皮焦脆的边缘，含糊着补充，“带Ai去学校的时候，可能会被人借决斗盘里的牌组看，所以从不用的卡片堆里随便抽了点。只是搪塞人用的，没法实战。”

“那就问卡店借两副预组。”了见扔来毫无威胁意味的瞪视，“你能不能吃慢点？这样我会怀疑你到底有没有尝到冰淇淋以外的味道。还有，给我留点。”

 

天色将黑时，他们才坐上回程的公交车。朱金色夕阳染透街道，光线透过行道树的枝叶，星星点点地洒进车窗里，微温的风和摇晃的车身都使人昏昏欲睡。

了见把声音放得轻而低，几乎令游作错觉他不是在说话，而只是呼出一道吐息：“想睡的话就睡，到站我会叫醒你。”

“……但是，还想再看着你一会儿。”

从那时十指交换的体温开始，好似一切都变得顺理成章起来——了见仍会因他长久的凝视和某些言语而面泛艳色，但不再试图出言打断或转移他的注意力，就像现在，也只是干咳一声别过脸去。“要看就看，别怪我没提醒你这样只会困得更快。”

游作原本也没打算移开目光，无论被阻止还是默许。也许是心境的变化使然，赋予他一种以前从未想过的观察角度：眉目端丽，轮廓却棱角分明，但对已经长开的成年男性来说，又实在是小小的一张脸。眼睫低垂，掩住了蓝眸，往下是脸颊与鼻梁，再犯困也不会把那片没有褪净的色彩错认成夕阳的光影。嘴唇，嘴唇的线条在他注目时奇异地模糊起来，毋宁说视线中的一切都融化开去……怎么像是有些时候电脑突然死机重启前，屏幕上会短暂地留下一瞬没来得及保存的进程的残影……

意识远去前，他最后感觉到自己的脑袋不受控制地往下坠去，直到落在某个可以支撑的地方上。不知从遥远的哪里，响起一声无可奈何的轻笑。

 

……结果是，下车后了见本应在隔一个街区的车站转车，却硬是忍着笑又待了好一会儿。

“我可不想让你顶着半脸衬衫印子走回家。当然，也别指望我帮你揉。”

游作半点不介意对方口气里的揶揄意味，认真反问：“痕迹不那么快消失，你就会多待一会儿了吗？我不想和你告别。”

回答他的是一瞬间的沉默，以及带着往决斗盘上拍卡片的气势迎面而来的一掌。那只手真正与脸颊接触时却轻如微风，至于揉搓的动作，可就没有那么柔和了。“你是十六岁，不是六岁。”

“这不是心血来潮。以前每一次见面，都有这样的心情，我知道以后也会是一样。”他试探着握住停留在自己颊边的五指，“了见——”

这一次，那只手没有留在他的掌心里。

笑意并没有从了见的眼中与唇边褪去，只是变化出了另一种游作此时不能读懂的情绪。一分一分，一寸一寸，他已经开始熟悉的指尖的圆弧、指节自然弯曲时的角度、包裹骨骼的肌肉与皮肤，带着他此刻不能看见、但也知道确实就在那里的鲜红纹身，缓慢却不曾犹豫地抽离了。

“……抱歉。可以的话，我也希望这一天再长一些……但现在也已经足够了。你我都有亟待完成的事。

“无论你是否觉得我只是在客套——今天我真的很开心，谢谢你。对我来说，这是非常重要的一天。”

了见转身离开前，最后赠给他的笑容毫不吝惜，明亮又温柔。那几乎——几乎不像是从十年前就承受并面对了纠葛命运的囚人，而是肩上不曾背负任何枷锁的自由者——

**“——再见了，游作。”**

最后的话语几不可闻，还未落地，就溶解在淹没一切的暮色中。


	12. Chapter 12

了见站直身体，环视着除自己之外空无一人的房间，缓缓吐出一口气。

给三骑士和Specter的最后赠言已经留下，他将自己发现到的真相、此刻正要去做的事情、以及万一事有不谐时的备用计划都写在其中。最后一项只是出于有备无患的考虑，事实上倘若一切顺利，汉诺骑士这一次将真正因完成使命而彻底谢幕。少许个人物品也加以了适当的处置，他清点时，甚至为自己待在这世界上十三年，到头来需要处理的外物竟如此之少而有些惊讶。

孑然一身而来，也将孑然一身而去。他即将返回的地方也许是自己的诞生之所，却谈不上归处。

“……Into the Vrains。”

最后一次说出登录口令时，了见不再像往常那样静静等待。他睁着一双清明的眼睛，看自己踩在地板上的脚尖化去，举在半空中的手指化去；四肢化去，身躯也化去；房间里只剩下空气里漂浮着的薄薄尘埃，好似从未有人来过。

闭眼再睁开，面前是倾颓破败的遗迹。一切仿佛和上一次离开时没有不同，但与生俱来的能力告诉他并非如此。

“……来过这里了吗，Playmaker。”

Link Sense，究其根本是一种超感知能力。网络世界之中，一切都由数据构成，因此数据生命体依靠Link Sense认知周围的事物并与之交流、互动，就像生活在物质世界的人类使用视觉、听觉等感官和语言、肢体一般理所当然。常理而言，人类几乎不可能拥有这种能力。伊格尼斯与其原型之间固然存在类似的干涉现象，二者本应各自独立的精神性之间发生连结，彼此感受、呼应，并最终互相产生足以改变思考和运算模式的影响，但那仅针对特定对象，与真正的Link Sense仍有本质上的差距。

幼年时并非完全没有怀疑过，为什么只有自己能察觉到网络的气息。这份质疑曾经一度淡去，因为在Lost事件中遇见了“同类”——另一个能够接收到自己发出的信息、甚至还能够对话的个体。

说来讽刺，直到那个人既不在场，也绝不可能听见的时候，了见才能将一直存在心底的话语脱口而出。

“……我那几句轻飘飘的话语并不值得你铭记至今，藤木游作。反而是因为你，从未有人察觉到的我的声音，第一次被人倾听，被人回应……”

捂上耳朵也不能隔绝，躲到实验室最远的角落也依然响彻脑海，怎样挣扎都无法逃离孩子们的惨叫和哭泣，与日日夜夜置身地狱无异。在那之中，即使只是寥寥几次的对话，也已是名为“不再孤独”的梦。

“……和你相遇，才是支撑我的奇迹。”

现在想来，游作恐怕是天生就与网络有高亲和性的体质。也许是因为最初相遇时他们之间就建立起了某种联系，也许是使用高密度数据素材制造拟似网络世界的实验环境激发了潜质，最终由于与身为数据生命体的自己相互链接，使得游作觉醒了真正的Link Sense。虽然意识到这一点时，立刻采取了暂时遮断链接的措施，得以隐秘行动了一段时间，但也只能到这一步为止。

接下来他要做的事情，只要还能感受到网络，就一定会察觉。

雪白衣角猛地扬上半空，被吹得猎猎作响。了见毫无留恋地向废墟投去最后一瞥，单手虚虚一握，脚下的砖石顷刻间分崩离析成无数碎片，化作无数道数据风暴呼啸四散。

“不就是想通过激发这座遗迹的力量，找到并夺取网络文明的孑遗吗？那就让你们永远不能如愿。来吧，我倒要看看现在你们还坐不坐得住！”

 

两道闪耀着光焰的轨迹一前一后，流星般从天空的破口坠下，穿透黑云与浓烟，在离地面建筑群稍高的空中稳稳停住。

不灵梦双手抱臂，左右张望：「看起来Aqua关于电子宙世界被大举入侵的求援信息并没有夸张哪。」

眼目所及全是滚滚硝烟，地面虽然尚未化作火海，但看起来也受损颇重。远处隐约可见时不时有光芒爆出，烟雾偶尔被风压吹散，显露出那一角正在发生着的激烈战斗。SoulBurner抬手指去：“那边！其它伊格尼斯应该正在战斗着吧！现在过去帮忙应该还来得及，对吧，不灵梦？”

「诚然如此。Ai，你们呢？」

「我们当然也……」

“——抱歉，SoulBurner，你们先去。”Playmaker出声打断，转身望向位于电子界中心的高塔，“我和Ai去那里看看。”

「直接一个劲冲去敌方中军和老大单挑，真是Playmaker的一贯做法啊。」Ai的话语里并没有几分不满，倒不如说带着“果然如此”的笑意。「啊，作为尽职尽责的优秀AI我要先提醒一下，虽然你应该也发现了才对。虽然还不知道塔上有什么，不过给我的感觉可是比另外那边的战场还要糟糕很多倍哦。」

他不置一词，朝正望着自己的同伴点了点头：“那边就拜托你们了。”

“知道了。我会尽快处理完那边的情况，然后赶过来的。祝你好运！”

话音未落，SoulBurner的身影已远远遁去。Playmaker也丝毫不加耽搁，驱使着脚下的D-Board飞驰前往目的地。他很清楚那个地方有谁在。

最初，袭击头脑的是对网络如同遭受大地震般剧烈动荡的认知；其次，现实证明了Link Sense给予他的警告，Den City的整个电力、网络、通讯系统及所有电子产品在一瞬间全部失常，如非持续时间极短，几乎像是地球被太阳风暴席卷；最后，当Ai和不灵梦接到求救通讯，他和尊准备在草薙的帮助下强行使用部分恢复的网络进入电子宙世界时，脑海中某一个隐秘的角落突然被触动。

曾有那么一段时间，游作以为自己再也无法体会这种感觉。而此时，像丢失的连接得以重新接续，他猛然之间再一次意识到，与过去一样清晰不容置疑——Revolver就在他所要前往的地方。

那叶白衣飘飞的背影立在塔顶，正与Playmaker也熟识的敌人成对峙之势。他尚未开口呼喊那个名字，低沉嗓音已从风中响起：“你果然来了。”

来不及等D-Board降落，他脚下用力一蹬，径直跃向塔顶，三两步赶到Revolver身旁。“你没事吧？”

“我能有什么事。”目镜下从眼角斜来的凉凉一瞥依然亲切熟悉，“不去帮助水和地之伊格尼斯吗？”

“我说过的，做不到明知你在战斗，我却只能置身事外等待结局。那边有SoulBurner和不灵梦在。更何况这次的敌人，不是可以放你一人去对付的对手。”

「等等，Revolver！你刚才说的是Aqua和Earth。Windy和Lightning呢？」

“风和光之伊格尼斯吗。暂时控制起来了。”

Ai举起两只拳头在空气中乱挥一通：「为什么！这可是电子宙世界的危机！当然应该让它们也一起战斗啊！你那属于还没开战就先削减了自己的战力吧！难道说又想趁着我们被削弱的时候好一网打尽——」

回应它的是漫不经心的一声嗤笑：“理由很简单，不想给那两个有前科的以浑水摸鱼、日后继续制造事端的可能而已。别把自己看得太高了——现在的我不打算对你们下杀手。”

「……这是什么意思？你突然良心发现了？不可能吧？」

“谁知道呢。好了，回归正题。”Revolver冲对面抬了抬下巴，“之前你发现的异常现象，就是这家伙在遗迹里鬼鬼祟祟干了些好事，导致数据严重外溢向上冲击Link Vrains根基而产生。现在我把遗迹毁了，他想要的东西——已消亡的网络文明留存下来的某种技术——得不到手，退而求其次来这里找麻烦。很可惜，虽然电子宙世界的确是对网络文明的模仿产物，但这种模仿却是无意识的，由根植在核心代码中的某些因素而导致，也就是说——你还是注定一无所获。”

对面的虚拟形象闻言张开嘴，发出的依然是难辨真假的电子音：「如此侃侃而谈，看来你知道不少东西。」

“你是想问我是否还知道这个技术在哪里存在着吧。答案是——肯定。”

「似乎不用强硬的手段，你不会交出来。」

Playmaker皱起眉头，介入话题：“你想得到那种技术做什么？”

虚拟形象“哧哧”发笑着张开双臂：「你的朋友好像知道得不那么多，却很会提问题。那就看看你们周围的天空和大地吧。这个世界还是太小了，而我想要的远比这些人工智能们能做到的更多。从‘无’到‘有’，凭空创造一个世界的技术，反过来说，也可以随意改变甚至抹消世界，让‘有’再变回‘无’。得到这种力量，还有什么不能做？」

Revolver轻轻咋舌：“这技术不会为任何人所有，人类亦然，你亦然。别和这家伙废话了，Playmaker。就以决斗来决定一切。”

「区区一场决斗，就想让我永远放弃吗。真是大言不惭。」

“提出价值相当的赌注，才有一赌的资格。永远的期限若是太长，在我有生之年如何？”

Playmaker心里一跳，忍不住扭头望去。视野中的侧脸依旧神态从容，透出胸有成竹的自信，好似“有生之年”是什么久得没有尽头的时间。

但他知道此时并不适合发问，只沉默地举起决斗盘。

“「Duel！」”


	13. Chapter 13

——结束了。

当解码语者的剑与装弹枪管龙的子弹一同击出，为这场战斗画下句点时，对面的虚拟形象也终于不堪重负，沙堆一般碎开，风一吹便散了。头顶的黑云随之褪去，碧空重归晴朗，天光柔和地洒在两人身上。就连因激烈决斗而擂鼓般敲击着胸腔的心跳，也在清凉的微风中渐趋平缓。

Playmaker慢慢眨动几次干涩的眼睛，才转头看向身旁的Revolver。后者在决斗中受到的伤害值比他更高，中途甚至支撑不住半跪了下去，现在却好端端站在原处。

“……你还好吗。”

“差不多吧。”

Revolver抬手看似随意地一招，环绕着塔身的数据素材流中立刻分出一道，径直涌来。于是就在他眼前，破损的白衣自动修补如新，目镜的裂痕无影无踪，连脸颊上的擦伤也以肉眼可见的速度消弭。Ai见状两手一撑，从决斗盘里跃出，飘到Playmaker脸旁的高度，伸长脑袋上下打量，却不肯真正靠近Revolver。

「喂喂喂，为什么你连这招都学会了啊！」如果它有人类似的五官，大概已经皱成一团。「明明是想消灭电子宙世界的人，不仅使用电子宙族怪兽，现在还能像我们一样吞噬数据了吗？」

“恰恰相反，不是我学了你们，而是你们的这种能力原本就来自于我。”

“……这是什么意思？”

那双被目镜滤成薄藤色的眼睛笔直望向他，唇角缓缓上弯，牵起一个笑容：“因为我在调查中发现了一件事。然后我意识到，我的人生，我所以为的‘我’的人生，原来不过是最大的讽刺剧。”

不同于作为决斗者展现的高傲和游刃有余，也与汉诺骑士首领的骄矜或针对伊格尼斯的讥讽无关。他怔怔地凝视那段弧度，感受到无数种情绪潮水般淹没自己，透过相连的Link Sense，也透过这好似包含千言万语，又全然无法用语言描述的笑。也许就连Revolver——就连了见自己，也难以将其中的复杂成分逐一道来——

“多么可笑啊。认为网络世界的一切都是虚构，重要的是生命的鼓动，却不知道这条性命就是从所谓的‘虚构’之中而来。

“以为我至今为止犯下无数罪孽，至少举报Lost事件算是做过唯一一件正确的事，却不知道我自己才是事件最初的根源，令你们的命运坠入深渊的罪魁祸首。”

“相信伊格尼斯会对人类造成威胁，把三分之一的生命投入到消灭它们的事业，却不知道我与它们之间的区别，远不如我和人类之间的多。”

星星点点地，宛如朱红磷火的微光在空气中浮现，在晴朗的天色下也清晰可见——那是名为“Revolver”的外壳正化作飞灰片片散去，只余下了见在他面前。一样脸孔，一样神情，一样令游作心如刀绞，蓝眼睛平静得几乎使人感到绝望。

“你在……说些什么……”

“我在说，这世界上从来没有过一个名为‘鸿上了见’的人类。只有IGN-000，网络文明遗留下来的最后一个数据生命体，所有伊格尼斯的原典（Prototype）。”

 

十三年前，鸿上博士经历一场实验事故后，突然向SOL提出前所未有的发现，即是数据素材，以及在网络空间中建造虚拟城市Link Vrains的构想。就连追随他多年的三名得意门生也不知道，在那场事故中，他在已消亡的网络文明留下的遗迹群深处，发现了一种全新形式的生命，并秘密带回现实世界进行研究。

“博士最初期望的是让人类意识脱离脆弱肉体的束缚，Link Vrains从本质上来说，是他所做的最后一次尝试，结果并不尽如人意。进入网络空间不能不依靠设备的帮助，而设备必须接续在肉体上才能发挥作用。此外，如果肉体在连接状态下因故死亡，网络空间中的意识也会随之消失，反之亦然。无论如何，他无法使意识脱离肉体而存在。

“于是他将目光转向了在遗迹里找到的我。能够自由在网络和现实间来去、在数据和实体间变换的生命，可以说肉体即是意识本身，若是转化成这种形态，就再也无需担心战争、疾病或天灾会毁灭人类。构成我的核心代码能够被复制，但复制体只是没有生命的傀儡，更遑论具备心智。因此，他的计划是利用人类实验体作为原型（Origin），来制造我的同类。”

第一步，是用高密度数据素材构成的内部网络仿制出拟似的网络空间；其次，向核心程序中输入大量数据，让人工智能学习原型的思维和逻辑，初步产生人格雏形；接下来，经由植入采集自数据生命体的“因子”，使“生命”的特征在人工智能的程序中开始显现，产生类似生物的本能，甚至是细微的自我意识。

“如果Lost事件继续下去，人工智能的自我应该会在真正诞生之前就被抹除，而你们的意识最终会被转移到数据素材形成的躯壳之中，与之成为一体——这才是博士真正想要的人类后继种。实验终止后，他的原计划也无法进行，便改而让半成品的意识继续发展，直至形成现在的伊格尼斯。”

游作意识到了见在叙述时，绝口不称鸿上博士为父亲，连眼中透出的神色也与从前迥异。连Ai也不曾出声打断，他自然更没有尝试追问，只是一闪念间想起，上一次从了见口中说出“父亲”这个称呼时，似乎也偏过头去，没有让自己看到他是什么表情。

“归根结底，我没有拯救过你，没能拯救任何人，阻止Lost事件，充其量只能称为赎还些许犯下的罪过。如果不是因为我，根本不会有让你们痛苦十年的实验，关乎人类存亡的威胁也从一开始就不会诞生。”

“那从头到尾都只是鸿上博士一厢情愿的所作所为，根本不是你的错！”

了见发出苦涩的轻笑声：“我无法这样认为，但同时也要感谢自己并非人类这件事，尽管到头来还是站在了人类社会的立场上。倘若没有这一点，铲除共同的敌人之后，你我必然再次因伊格尼斯成为敌人。而现在，我找到了毁灭与共存之外的第三种选择。

“——我会成为永远的监视者。伊格尼斯也好，网络文明遗留的技术也好，将与人类彻底隔绝。”

“暗之伊格尼斯。”他看向罕见沉默的Ai，“从你们离开电子宙世界起算，我给你七十二小时和你的原型告别，或者处理你对现实世界的任何留恋。七十二小时后，我将从内部彻底关闭并隐藏电子宙世界。也把这句话传达给火之伊格尼斯和他的原型知道吧。”

 

“为什么！？”

从干枯的喉咙中挤出的声音令游作自己也难以置信，他近乎哀恳地盯着了见，尽管那张脸上的表情全然空白：“根本没有这样做的必要！”

后者闻言慢慢挑起一边眉毛：“有光与风之伊格尼斯在前，你知道伊格尼斯不会成为人类威胁的主张有多薄弱。这是一条和平的道路，对不希望有众多的人受到伤害的你来说，不是正好吗？”

“不对！第一，监视伊格尼斯内部的话，Aqua和Earth至今在做的不就是这件事吗？第二，那种技术的存在只有你、我和Ai知道，也不需要靠这种决绝的方式来隐藏！第三，未来的可能性是无限的，一定能够找到你不需要独自背负一切的道路！”

“但我需要的不是可能，而是必然。不仅要让伊格尼斯不再危害人类，也不能允许人类染指网络文明和电子宙的力量。”了见的脸色显而易见地沉了下来，“藤木游作，只有六个伊格尼斯，它们由我而生，我尚且不能确信其中永远不会再有兴风作浪的家伙，你又要如何代表八十亿人类，担保其中不会有哪怕一个人，试图恶用伊格尼斯？”

不对。想说的不是这些。不应该是这样的对话。辩驳的理论听起来固然牢不可破，没有人受伤就能取得和平的确很好，但比这些更重要得多的，唯一不可取代的，却——

“这样的话，你不就——你不就永远无法自由了吗！？好不容易摆脱了一种命运，又要再承担另一种枷锁，这种事情——”

“……唉，游作。”凝冻似的蓝眼睛终于化冰似的，泛起一阵温柔的波澜，好像已经知晓了他所有无法化为语言说出的心声。“我并不是没有选择，才走上这条道路的。正相反，我是在无数的道路面前，凭自己的意志选择了一种命运。”

他的喉头猛地哽住了。此刻了见的微笑如此熟悉，游作终于意识到，那并不是不需背负任何事物的自由，而是对一切留恋都可以坦然放手的洒脱。

“倘若只是沉迷于虚构的空中楼阁，不去正视自己所在的现实，一味依赖伊格尼斯的力量，就无法真正靠自己向前迈进。当人类强大到不再需要担忧会被人工智能毁灭，也不需要贪图网络文明和电子宙的技术，那时候也许就不再有隔绝世界的必要。而在那一天到来之前，我不会从我所选择的方向偏离。”

“……我们真的不可能走在同一条道路上了吗？”

“你的未来自会照亮前路，并不一定需要与我同行。”

不知何时，数据素材已不再静默地自然流淌，而悄然形成了包裹着塔顶这一方空间的气旋。了见抬起手，于是近乎停止的风暴也猛地翻涌起来。

“去过你自己本该拥有的生活吧。这一次是真的再也不见了，Playmaker，藤木游作。”

熟悉的色彩覆盖了他的视野。

 

再次睁开眼睛时，面前是登录间的墙壁，散发冷光的灯几乎贴在额头上。游作又愣了愣，才想起房间虽然狭小，但也不至于如此，是他自己因决斗中累积的伤害与无法言说的心情，一下子疲惫得要倚靠着墙才能站直。

手背被什么凉凉的东西反复触碰着，他低下头，看见小心翼翼拿指头在自己手上戳来戳去的Ai，折腾了一会儿又拼命仰起脑袋，澄黄的眼睛瞪得溜圆，正和自己的视线对上。

「游作！你……不要紧吧？」

“……我没事。只是……不，没什么。”

只是有一句没来得及说的话罢了。已经没有该听到它的人，那一句话自然也就慢慢下潜，沉进了心底深处。

闭上眼睛时，唯一一次目睹的星尘大道仿佛又浮现在眼前。现在并不是发光现象产生的季节，但下一个夏天，下下个夏天，这双眼里总会有机会再次烙印下了见曾无数次眺望过的风景。

只是夏天仍会再来，星尘大道也会再出现，和那个人的夏天，却永远不再有了。


	14. 尾声

这是一切恢复平静一个月后的事情了。

今天是尊雷打不动定期回老家探亲的日子，仁头一回到热狗车来，试着给哥哥的生意帮忙，游作自觉不该打扰兄弟两人，找个借口出来散步，不知不觉走到了中心公园。人工湖旁自然不再有那个穿着休闲西装的高挑背影，树下的长凳上却坐着另一个熟悉的人。

“——是你？”

Specter从摊在膝上的资料夹里抬起头，望见是他时眯起了眼睛：“这还真是巧遇啊，藤木游作。”

他们之间本该话不投机，就像那唯一的一次决斗时一样。但游作鬼使神差地走上前去，正要开口，无意间却一眼瞥见纸上第一行印着的标题，前半段是某所私立大学的名称，后头跟着“推荐入试参考资料”几个字。

Specter也注意到了他的目光，并没有显出被冒犯的神色，淡淡解释：“这是了见大人的期望。”

“……真像他会做的事啊。”

“了见大人离开前，为我们留下了最后的指示。他希望在他完成使命后，我们都能去过普通的生活。如果说还有什么要做的话，大概就是为SOL的倒台添一些助力吧。”

了见做的最后一件关于人类世界的事，是将数据素材的应用技术在网络上向全世界公布。电子宙世界虽然隐藏了起来，数据风暴却没有停息，一直以独占数据素材和相关技术自得的SOL骤然失去优势地位，不消多久就跌落尘埃。听到Specter说有三骑士和他从中出力，游作并不觉得意外。

“我以为你……不会接受这种结果。”

“如果那是了见大人的愿望，无论如何我都会去达成。哪怕那要和我自己的愿望相违背也一样。”

说到这一步，确实再无话可说。他们坐在同一张长椅上，却隔着一段微妙的距离，两眼定定看向波光闪烁的湖面，而绝不向对方投去视线。

片刻沉默后，Specter的声音再一次响起：“藤木游作，我说过吧，在遇见了见大人之前，我一直都是孤独的。周围的世界排斥着我，而我也厌恶着夺走了我的依靠、我的快乐的这个世界。现在，就连给予我归宿的了见大人也离去了。

“但是，了见大人还在看着这个世界，还在期许着未来。想到这一点时，就觉得原本十分可憎恨的世界，似乎也变得稍微温暖起来了。”

 

自从伊格尼斯们离开后，尊在没有外人在场时，还会习惯性地跟不灵梦说话，直到看向空荡荡的决斗盘才反应过来，情绪便显而易见地低落下去。然而，当他拆开从小卖部买来的炒面面包，看到游作一边进食一边用平板电脑看资料时，又精神了起来，凑过来瞧上一眼，就哀嚎着全是代码看得眼晕缩了回去。

“你也太用功了吧？我奶奶以前总跟我说，吃饭时不要三心二意，会消化不良的。话说回来，这好像不是讲义或者作业啊。”

游作嗯了一声：“我想考国外的大学。计算机。”

“呜啊，这是在准备敲门砖？我们才高一，你也太早了吧。我都没想过这方面的事……要说的话，大概也要问问看绮久想考哪里吧……话说回来，从来没听你提过。”

“不久前才决定的，还没和人说。你是第一个。”

“那可真荣幸。不过为什么是国……”尊猛地掐断话头，“我知道了，当我没问。”

为什么是国外？一定会被每个得知这件事而不知内情的人这样问。他会迟到、早退、缺勤，上课时常走神，从任何角度来看都不是什么热心学业的好学生。更何况游作明白自己不善言辞，简单的“为了未来”虽然是事实，听起来还是很像搪塞他人的宽泛话语。他暂时放下平板，思考了好一会儿，才慢慢酝酿出一句话来。

“因为即使不能走在同一条路上，至少也想要朝着同一个地方前进。”

那颗在遥远轨迹上孤独闪耀的星辰，是唯一照亮他的希望与光芒，描绘出无论如何也想要抓住的未来的回路。从前如此，今后亦然。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢你阅读到这里。  
> 夏牡丹开篇于64话之前，当时剧情还水得一塌糊涂，没有揭晓阿光的存在，我依靠最多的是第一季累积下来的各种疑点，加上风之领域那段关于温蒂以及作哥回忆的一些信息。可以看到阿作怀疑温蒂的部分中了，阿光的部分则已经被打脸了不少地方，至于什么毁电子界真凶不是阿光啦则是因为我根本做不出BOSS人设所以干脆在这个当时存疑的地方沿用一下，属于用膝盖想也知道会被打脸但都合使然就这么写的。  
> 文中我尽力利用了很多从一期就开始存在的疑似伏笔：阿作为什么知道村规、了见的纹身有什么意义、是否有Link Sense、为什么事件期间在实验室、为什么SOL好像不知道了见存在、汉诺计划文件夹里为什么有LV开发记录，乃至伊格尼斯这种前无古人后无来者的实验为什么一次成功还是百分百成功率、为什么做人工智能要找当医生的搞基因的、为什么遗迹和雕像看起来十分破败且和温蒂的领域风格迥异、阿作在LV下水道里碰见的怪物到底是什么，诸如此类。强行忽略的大概也就是阿作的牌组到底是谁给的，以及失忆的原因到底是为什么这两条找不到任何线索供我编织毒奶理论的了。  
> 顺便一提，约会回并不是“完成遗憾”这么温柔的原因，而是了见想要确认对自己来说真正重要的事物到底是什么。如果那次约会阿作没有去的话大概会变成另一篇写到的GE，因为了见的决心并不能真正坚定下来，不过走这个选择肢就纯属强行HE了。所以你所看到的这篇是TE。  
> 再顺便一提，写九、十二、十三节时的BGM是天野月的ウタカタ，也就是TE后日谈时推过的那首。  
> 感谢跳窗酱，这篇厨力放出的产物，甚至最初的毒奶Idea，都离不开跳窗酱作为LS Bot兼三进制Bot提供的基础理论【……】和帮助激发的思路，还有经常和我一起厨放这点【……  
> 感谢每次更新都在群里给我反馈的阿腿、尘酱和修老师，以及所有在微博、LFT回复过我的读者们。你们是我平坑的重要动力。  
> 有缘下次见。
> 
> 露娜  
> 2018.10.5凌晨


	15. 外一篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇写在夏牡丹开坑半年前，可以视为TE（正篇结局）后日谈。

“我的人生，我所以为的‘我’的人生，原来不过是最大的讽刺剧。”

 

同样的场景，同样的话语。这不是他第一次重温那时的情形，自然也不会是最后一次。千百次的午夜梦中，取代了炽白房间、笼罩全身上下的麻痹疼痛、和将那痛楚也能稍稍抚平的柔软童声的，是重新笼罩在电子界的明亮阳光，确认一切彻底尘埃落定的松快与喜悦，还有身边以为从此终于可以共同步向未来的人。

——以及那仿佛要在阳光下化作泡沫的虚无微笑。

在那一天之前，藤木游作从来不知道，当那双笑与不笑都动人心弦的蓝眼睛里露出这样平静到放弃的神色时，原来会比最强烈的电击更痛彻心扉。

 

“认为网络世界的一切都是虚构，却不知道自己本身就是从虚构中诞生的‘无’。”

“以为至少举报LOST事件是做了正确的事，却不知道自己才是最初导致事件发生的根源。”

“把三分之一的生命投入消灭人类威胁的事业，却不知道最大的威胁正是我自己。”

 

你在说些什么？

那时候的自己是这样质问的。可那质问也毫无底气，无声开合了数次的嘴唇，艰难吐出的干涩声音，正是内心动摇的明证。

 

“作为人类的‘鸿上了见’，从一开始就不曾存在。”

“我是IGN-000，从数据素材中自主产生的个体意识，也是所有伊格尼斯最初的原型体。”

“正是为了在现实中再现出与我同类的存在，父亲——鸿上博士才会在你们身上开始创造伊格尼斯的实验。你以为拯救了你的人，实际上是惨剧的元凶，真正的罪魁祸首。”

“很可笑，不是吗？归根结底，我并没有拯救你，充其量只是试图偿还些许对你犯下的罪过。而你想要拯救我的愿望也好，期待的所谓崭新的未来也好，也都已经化作无法达成的梦幻泡影了。”

“我的观点并没有改变。人类对AI的过度依赖终将招致毁灭，应当从沉迷于虚构的生活中退步抽身，去面对被他们遗忘的，真正的现实。为此，我会切断电子界与人类世界的链接。”

“想来你也不希望再有下一次和我成为死敌的机会。你我从此，不必再见。”

 

梦境的结尾总是相同的：柔和却冰冷地吹拂过脸颊的微风，不知何时已经悄然变成了缠裹着他动弹不得的凝滞气流。他眼睁睁看着色素浅淡的白发蓝眼镀染上燃烧火种般的金红，电路纹在雪白风衣的内侧延伸开来。事到如今，才察觉原来一切早有预兆。

属于数据风暴的熟悉色彩一闪而过，在意识被强制送返现实世界之前，伴随子弹耳坠随风叮当作响的声音，他听到了见最后的话语。

“你走吧，藤木游作。去度过本该属于你的生活。”

而无论是曾经发生过的事实，还是无数次反复的梦境，他总是来不及说一声：可从此以后没有你的生活，对我来说就像遇见你之前一样毫无意义。

 

醒来后的房间里如此寂静，以至于胸腔里怦怦作响的心跳成了耳中最鲜明的声响。家务机器人还在休眠模式，没有某个聒噪的紫色Ai一大早就开始喋喋不休，也没有室外透过薄薄一层板壁传进来的车流轰鸣。这里不是街角的廉价出租房，而是研究所配给他的单人宿舍。

游作抬手掩着眼睛，好像要遮挡从窗帘缝隙中漏进来的天光。

这是他如今的生活中再平凡不过的又一天。十年前那个满心满眼只有复仇与寻找真相的少年，倘若知道十年后的自己正全身心投入重复着十年前汉诺骑士团做过的事情，不知会有多么愕然不可置信。

知晓现今电子界所在坐标的只有了见，而了见本人偏偏又自己把自己闭锁在电子界中。昔日的汉诺骑士团至少还有一个游走在网络各处的伊格尼斯可以追踪，留给游作的却连半点蛛丝马迹都没有，昭示着对方言出必行的决意。那时被强制切断链接之后，游作不信邪地动用所有手段在网络各处搜寻，即使无法将了见带回来，至少也想当面传达来不及说出的话。数个日夜不眠不休的结果只是一无所获，被草薙翔一送进医院住了一个月外加骂得狗血淋头。

于是他不得不转而采用其他方法。常年迟到早退缺勤的学生考取计算机领域内顶尖高等学府的消息惊得半个学校议论纷纷，草薙和穗村尊深知内情，任由他去。十年过去，游作已经成为研究所内独当一面的项目负责人，依旧心无旁骛沉浸在对数据素材和数据风暴的研究之中。

他拿过床头的平板，随手敲下几行字，做成一个小得只有几字节的加密数据包发了出去。这是游作在这十年内培养出的新习惯。像记日记似的，每次生活中有了些特别的事，研究有了新的进展，哪怕什么都没有，只是他又因什么原因突然回忆起了见，便顺手把当时的心情记录下来，投进仍在网络世界里吹起的数据风暴之中。

像日复一日把漂流瓶扔进大海，期待着洋流某一天会把其中的只言片语传递到那个人面前。即使始终没有回应，游作也不觉失望。

在和鸿上了见相关的事上，他从不知道什么叫做放弃，什么叫做绝望。

 

时钟的数字一跳，渐渐接近他平常起床上班的时刻，游作把平板放下，爬起身拉开窗帘。外面天光大亮，晴朗无云，没有覆盖漆黑夜空的青色数据流，也没有一头从城市彼方卷起狂风飞来的枪管龙。他的目光没再在这座正渐渐醒来的城市多停留一秒，转身走进了浴室。

于是他也就没有看到，平板上了锁的黑屏突然亮起，显示出文字编辑的页面。

仿佛有只看不见的手操作着，假名一个个缓缓浮现出来，迟迟疑疑地拼凑成一句话，却在将要落下标点之前，又被下了什么决心似地彻底删除干净。

屏幕又恢复成了黑色，一切仿佛从未发生。


	16. 外二篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇同样写于夏牡丹开坑半年前，正文中“如果了见没有坚定决心”导向的HE。

这是藤木游作第二次踏进电子界中心的那座高塔。上一次来到这里时，发生过干系人类世界与电子界未来的激烈决斗，揭露过令人惊愕的真相，也发生过从未想到竟会再次上演的诀别。未来道路的分岔口在这里被划定，同时也画下了两个人的句点。

而这一次……他低下头打量自己。衬衫加长裤，外披别有胸牌的白大褂，脚上踩着绝缘鞋。大抵是在实验室里直接睡了过去做的梦，毕竟回想起来，他今晚正为了一个灵光一现的构思挑灯夜战，也没有从仪器前起身的记忆。事实上这十年间，他梦见电子界是常有的事，但往往是作为十六岁的藤木游作，作为Playmaker，站在塔顶沐浴着明亮却仿佛寒冷刺骨的日光，一次又一次听那个人口口声声说着不必再见。

也许是暌违十年的场所令他产生了些许错觉，也许当初他眼里就没怎么注意过Revolver之外的事物，总觉得眼前的大厅与印象里有些微妙不同，却并不是因为那些浮在半空自顾自运行着的回路和代码。

“……你是怎么进来的！？”

然后他看见成排的三进制字符自动向两旁散开，翠绿的光影令人想起水族箱中摇曳荡开的水草，游弋着的美丽白鱼从其后显露出身姿，舒展的胸鳍和尾鳍闪烁着深红与冰绿巧妙交织而成的偏光色。

交叠双腿坐在层层代码包围之中的Revolver正瞪着他瞧，与其余六只伊格尼斯酷肖的金色眼睛没有瞳孔与虹彩之分，难以表露情绪，却不妨碍游作从中解读出不可置信的意味。

就在这一刻，游作察觉到这不是梦。

从最初纯白地狱中支撑他心灵的声音，到最后静静消失在数据风暴另一侧的身影，他的梦从来只是过往记忆的复写，不会因他渴盼重逢，便仁慈地为他造出一个鲜活如真实的鸿上了见。

 

“停，不管你要说什么都给我停。先回答我的问题，你是怎么进来的，回答完我再听你说。”

Revolver的打断技能放得驾轻就熟，一点没有要缩短距离的意思。游作也老老实实，问一答一：“我睡着了。”

“我可不是你的梦，你应该已经察觉到这一点了才对。在自己家里睡的？”

“……在研究所。”

“研究所？”金眼睛视线一凝，停留在白手套指尖的代码滚动了几行，“你的研究内容……算了，问都不用问。电子防壁的状况我一直在监控，没有任何外部接触的迹象。以人类目前的技术力，从捕捉坐标到数据侵入的整个过程想在我眼皮底下瞒天过海，不如做梦。”

连唇角撇下、凉凉嗤笑的小动作也一如十年前，从未变过。游作感到一阵酸涩与安慰交织的怀念，突然觉得自己或许在了见面前，也永远都是那个执着追逐的少年，满怀所思所想藏不住半点，不消对方一问，他就主动全一股脑捧出来。

“我一直很想找到电子界，现在也在从事相关的研究，不是为了AI它们……是想再见你一面。只是的确如你所说，从来没有成功过。这次进入电子界，也不是刻意为之，倒不如说直到听到你开口说话为止，我都以为只是又梦到你一次而已。”

Revolver就像以前每一次被他冷不防噎住的时候一样沉默了，经过足够发动一张盖牌并念完效果的时间，他才多此一举地清清嗓子。“不是梦，不是主动侵入，那么让你来到这里的途径就只剩下一个。”

游作心有灵犀地补完：“LINK SENSE。”

拼色鞋跟咔哒一声敲响石质地面，Revolver终于落下地面，朝他走来。每踏一步，组成纤长身形的数据便有一部分转换、重组，冗余的则化作点点微光飞散而去。赤红与熔金的色彩淡褪，翘立发丝蓬松地散落到脸颊两侧，白风衣与紧身衣转变成休闲西装的私服打扮，去除严密包裹的双手与脚踝露出柔软肌肤。

了见站在他面前，只需踏出一大步便能将两人间的距离缩减至零。可惜阔别十年的青年神色淡淡，吐出的话语丝毫不像他的容貌看起来那样温柔：“回去。”

 

饶是游作早有预料了见可能不会想听他一诉离情，也被这简单粗暴的拒绝震得愣住。回过神来，他本能地数三点，试图摆事实讲道理：“我拒绝，理由有三：第一，人类目前还没有找到重新接触电子界的方法，LINK SENSE也是只有我和你持有的特殊能力，单个的特例应该不至于违反你阻止伊格尼斯与人类接触的原则；第二，就算你叫我回去，我既不知道自己是怎么来的，自然也不知道怎么回去；第三……”

他往前踏出半步，又半步，从六岁以后，再没这样小心翼翼地接近什么过。不是因胆怯，而是像伸手入水拢住一尾白鱼，害怕手指收得稍紧一点，便又会从指缝里游走，去到无法触及的地方。

“我想见你，想和你说话，决斗也好，什么都不做也可以。我知道没办法改变你决定的事，也不愿意强行扭转你的选择，十年前和现在都一样。虽然不能那么做，但还是想和你一起去看，在我们所选择的道路尽头的未来。所以，在那之前……”

请停一下，不要那么着急重新分别，各自出发。

明明还没说过任何真正意义上可以算作告白的话，两臂却像有自己的意志，试探着虚拥住了见的腰。下颌轻轻点触在对方肩上，不敢将自己的重量多靠上去一分，都已经是没有被拒绝之后的得寸进尺。

游作后知后觉地意识到，原来他已经比了见长得高一些了。

了见的两手垂在身侧，既没推开也没回应他。好像又过了足有一卡说书翻盘OTK那么久，游作才感觉到那只右手从他的环抱里抽出来，向上抬起。

——紧接着他后脑勺上就不轻不重地被凿了一记。

“你以为叫你回去是为了谁？”了见恨铁不成钢地咬牙，“LINK SENSE在我，就像你使用耳朵和眼睛去听去看一样自然，在你却是另一回事。使用LINK SENSE会对人类的大脑产生刺激，间歇性的短时间启动固然可以促进能力发展，但要是次数过于频繁或单次持续时间过长，累积过量的刺激就会转变成不可逆转的伤害。”

“只有这一次而已——”

“有了一次，你能保证没有第二次吗？就算你不在乎这一次两次，我也在乎。”

游作从了见的声音里听出此事毫无转圜的余地，而他自己也确实无法接受因为一时不慎造成终身遗憾的风险，不想在让了见看到人类与网络世界的崭新未来之前，有什么阻碍前进的不安定因素。他略带丧气地耷拉下肩膀，觉得自己这会儿真的像当初那个毫无办法的十六岁高中生了，仿佛竭尽这二十六年没有动用过的任性，才能稍稍讨价还价：“那就再一会儿就好，不会比你那个时候对我说思考三件事用的时间更长的。”

那尾白鱼在他珍惜轻拢着的手指里吐出个叹息似的泡泡，震动从掌心沿血管一路传遍全身，心脏跳得仿佛要脱出胸腔。了见的手掌落在他背上，轻轻一压，终于构成一个完整的拥抱。

“人脑承受刺激强度的极限我大概知道一二，到时候会提醒你的。还有，可以不用抱得这么小心，我还不至于会被说穿了只是一堆数据的体重压倒吧？”

 

游作往脸上扑了冷水，拿纸巾擦干时，看到镜子里的自己唇角上扬得压不下去。他离开电子界后没有醒，就那么以实在谈不上舒服的姿势趴在仪器前睡了一夜，腰酸背痛，心里却沉甸甸的，像怀抱着新获得的宝物，又隐约有些不满足。

了见质问得对，他想，他真的无法保证自己如果能自如控制LINK SENSE进入电子界，会不会真的一而再再而三地被想要相见的愿望压倒了理智。

或许仍有遗憾，但脚步不能因此停下。他揉着肩膀去给自己的电脑开机，在咖啡机旁接了今天第一杯浓缩，转过身来差点拿不住纸杯。

鸿上了见正坐在他的屏幕里，手上把一团看起来很熟悉的紫色弹性物体揉成球状往后一丢，态度悠闲自然如喝茶配点心，破解龙张嘴把AI叼走时，还在屏幕一角露了半个脑袋。

“有黑眼圈了，脸色也不好。热狗纸真的不在每日营养摄取的范畴之内，通宵5天然后补四十八小时的觉也不算睡眠充足，这好像不是我第一次提醒你了吧。”

他端详着游作的脸，评价辛辣，蓝眼睛却温柔含笑，比星尘大道和倒映在海面的银河加在一起，都更令人目眩神迷。


End file.
